The Phoenix
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: "Con un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad", esa fue el mantra inculcado por su mentor. Uno que definirá por completo su vida y apreciará a aquel que lo enseñó con humildad y empeño. Dos entes pueden entenderse mejor que nadie...tan solo necesitan tiempo para entablar diálogo en un momento de dificultad. ONE-SHOT


**_THE PHOENIX_**

El paisaje oriental era calmo bajo la suave brisa que muy lejos estaba de aquella batalla que se llevaba a cabo alrededor del mundo. Las ramas repletas de hojas y flores se mecían paulatinamente, desprendiendo el aroma primaveral que se juntaba con el del agua fresca del estanque. Voces lejanas eran transportadas en el aire, llegando a los oídos del par de personas que se hallaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas a la espera de una señal.

Yu-Ti oraba continuamente en silencio, a la espera paciente de que su compañía adoptase una postura similar que difícilmente estaba siendo dominada. El velo verde sobre su rostro ocultaba las facciones, dejando que solo un par de rasgaduras blancas contorneadas por un delineado negro viesen la impaciencia que la joven pelirroja tenía por el nerviosismo.

-Esta es la charca adivinatoria de Bo-Ling- le indicó el antiguo maestro con título ceremonial.

La hija de cierto mutante perteneciente a una línea temporal futura se dedicó a verlo con sus profundos ojos verdes, haciendo que el hombre rememore a una fémina de aspecto similar que vivió tiempo atrás. Mucho tiempo atrás.

-Solo tienes que sentarte ante ella. Vacía tu mente. El agua nos contará muchas cosas- explicó lentamente el habitante de K'un-Lun.

-Cómo? – tratando de hallar alguna posición cómoda, la pelirroja cuestionó.

-Quédate sentada en silencio. Todo nos será revelado a su tiempo- replicó Yu-Ti, sin perder la compostura por la impertinencia que mostraba la chica.

-Espere…va a decirme el futuro? – de manera escéptica la pelirroja se expresó, alzando su ceja derecha y entornando la mirada.

El hombre la miró fijamente, guardando silencio mientras sentía el viento mover las ramas llenas de hojas verdes y rojas, así como la manto que le cubría en su totalidad el rostro. Era imposible de saber cuáles eran sus reacciones ocultas, pero por la forma en que respiraba pausadamente se podría decir que estaba tranquilo y no se molestaba demasiado con el fervor anímico que presentaba la joven.

-Cálmate y vacía tu mente- fue todo lo que el monje le dijo, pudiendo notarse un leve tono de diversión ante la cara de fastidio que ella puso.

Juntó los párpados vehementemente, creando un pequeño fruncimiento en su entrecejo y la nariz. Un tic en sus labios indicaban el nivel de compromiso que poco a poco ponía en juego, siendo que su boca generaba muecas indecisas que de vez en cuando realizaba para concentrarse más. El viento continuaba soplando sin detenerse a un ritmo paulatino, haciendo mecer los mechones carmesíes por delante de la nariz de la muchacha e interrumpiendo su meditación.

Ondulaciones se producían en el estanque que los separaba uno del otro, lo que en consecuencia hizo que la joven mujer abra sus orbes esmeraldas y enfrente su reflejo, perturbado por las diminutas olas. Le asombró ese acto, ya que le rememoró a un espejo roto que era incapaz de devolver una imagen coherente.

Sentarse sobre sus piernas estaba pasando factura a la fémina, sintiendo el adormecimiento de sus extremidades. Quería quejarse e intentar cambiar de posición, pero la mirada indiferente que recibía de las mirillas blancas le indicaron que lo soporte y vuelva a cerrar los ojos.

Las sinuosidades que se originaban en la charca se calmaron inesperadamente, dando paso a la formación de una gota sobre la superficie. Levitando de manera lenta, el hilo líquido que unía la pequeña esfera con la gran masa de agua se fue angostando hasta el punto en que el lazo se rompió, solo para que la bola caiga imprevistamente al estanque cuando la pelirroja abrió curiosamente su ojo izquierdo, rompiendo por completo su concentración.

-Lo siento- con sinceridad se expresó ella al ver el malestar en la expresión corporal de Yu-Ti, quien a pesar de llevar un velo la pelirroja podía decir fácilmente que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, bloqueándole al mundo la visión de sus orbes verdes. Un vendaval revoloteó el cabello de ella, como si estuviese reavivando una fogata. Las ondulaciones en la superficie del agua empezaron a denotarse con más ímpetu, creando un suave bramido al chocar contras las rocas pulidas que delimitaban el estanque. Por segunda vez, una lágrima comenzó a ascender desde la charca, formando gracias al enlace que mantenía con la mayor fuente de agua una esfera más grande y sólida que terminó estabilizándose entre los dos meditadores.

Fulgores y figuras se esbozaron en la lágrima, brillando con la intensidad del fuego mientras enseñaba escenas abstractas con sentido más allá de la comprensión. El espacio, un ave, una trayectoria vagabunda, ascuas, planetas, y finalmente una araña fue lo que se mostró en menos de un segundo al dúo que atestiguaba con asombro lo que ocurría luego de que abriesen sus ojos.

-No…- murmuró la muchacha.

Flashes continuaban palpitando en la lágrima acuosa, grabando miles de imágenes en las pupilas de la joven al mismo tiempo que traspasaban el velo de Yu-Ti.

-Deténgalo, por favor- la pelirroja requirió, empezando a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza.

-La araña- fue todo lo que dijo el monje de K'un-Lun antes de ver cómo la lágrima caía a la charca.

-Dios mío…- masajeándose las sienes, la adolescente masculló.

-Realmente interesante- replicó el líder de la ciudad oculta.

-Es…es cierto. Soy Fénix- atemorizada con las visiones que apreció, ella trató de ocultar su rostro con los mechones rojizos que poseía.

-Es solo en eso lo que has enfocado toda tu atención, muchacha? – frunciendo el ceño bajo el verde velo, inquirió Yu-Ti.

-Qué….qué ha visto usted? – desorientada por completo, la ojiverde alzó su vista y le preguntó.

-Ya no recibirás entrenamiento de nosotros. Es la araña quien debe orientar tu camino ahora- cruzándose de brazos, sentenció el monje con solemnidad para posteriormente ponerse de pie y dejar a una sorprendida mutante viéndolo con la boca abierta.

-Qué? – comentó la pelirroja en un suave susurro que escapó de sus labios.

* * *

Un silencio abrumador y perturbador al mismo tiempo era el que creaba cierto vigilante de Queens al hallarse de pie frente a Yu-Ti, Iron Fist y la joven pelirroja que previamente había tenido visiones en el espacio de meditación brindado por el lugar donde se refugiaban.

-Lo siento…qué me dijeron? – inclinando un poco su cabeza enmascarada hacia la izquierda, Spiderman se repitió.

-Debes entrenarla. Enseñarle cuanto sabes- el monje de verde le respondió al tótem.

-Eh…se supone que esta es la tierra del Kung Fu y usted es el maestro de maestros, no? – sin saber cómo reaccionar acordemente, el arácnido habló de nuevo.

-Sí- confirmó Yu-Ti.

-Entonces, por qué me piden esto a mí? – no muy agraciado con la idea de tener que guiar a alguien por un camino como el suyo, Spidey contestó.

-Porque ahora es tu turno de guiarla- trató de hacerle entender al Avenger, el hombre adulto.

La incredulidad avasalló por completo al hombre de vestimenta rojo y azul, mirando a todos los presentes en búsqueda de algún aviso que reconociese como broma. En su lugar, solo miradas serias fueron las que vio con sus enormes lentes blancas, obligándolo a soportar un sonoro gemido de frustración.

-Acaso no te entrenaron Logan, Cyclops y tu padre? – dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, Spiderman le cuestionó.

-Conoces a Cable? – sorprendida, ella dijo.

-Eso no viene al punto ahora…- alegó el cabeza de red, para posteriormente virar su atención al monje que se retiraba de allí.

-Como ya lo dije, araña. Es tu turno de entrenarla, no el de Daniel o cualquier otro de sus compañeros. Solo tuyo…y espero que lo que has de enseñarle no sea a rebajarse moralmente- con esas últimas palabras llenas de peso, Yu-Ti se perdió de vista al subir unas peldaños de madera que permitían el acceso a uno de los tantos templos del lugar.

Danny Rand tan solo miró incómodo todo el intercambio, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo antes de soltar una risita inapropiada para el momento y a continuación dar un medio giro con el fin de apurarse para alcanzar a su mentor.

-Bueno, Spiderman…supongo que deberías empezar, yo….yo estaré en el portal- sin querer estar un segundo más entre el vigilante y la mutante, Iron Fist se marchó al trote.

Los dos implicados se quedaron viéndose las caras, uno hipnotizándose con las verdes fuentes que parecían emitir decenas de emociones, mientras la otra tan solo trataba de adivinar que era lo que se ocultaba tras la máscara roja que tanto pánico causaba a un antiguo editor de periódicos neoyorkinos.

El Parker estuvo a punto de decir algo con el propósito de romper el tenso ambiente que se creó entre ambos, pero inmediatamente se detuvo al distraerse con el gesto de reproche que la joven frente suyo realizó mientras se paraba con los brazos en jarra.

-Ni creas que voy a acceder a vestirme como tú. Te quedó claro? – apuntándole con su dedo índice siniestro, la ojiverde le advirtió, sin darse cuenta que el castaño había sonreído ante ese acto.

-Uff…no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Me creerías si te dijese que ya hay como ocho Spiderwoman? – jovialmente le replicó el cabeza de red, alzando sus manos en posición defensiva.

La brisa revoloteó el cabello largo de ella, así como también el deshilachado trozo de tela que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y colgaba hasta su espalda baja. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir con exactitud, conformándose con mirarse disimuladamente los aspectos que poseían hasta que algo les llegue a sus cabezas.

Spiderman podía presentir que si llegaba a abrir su boca y soltaba alguna de sus ocurrencias ella se enojaría, pero aquella era un arma de doble filo para la relación que habían sido impuesta de forma involuntaria. Podría oírle decir palabras hirientes, algo no tan raro para él…pero también podría servirle para que se desahogue con tanto estrés que la Fuerza Fénix le había estado dando.

-No tienes nada, verdad? – le preguntó ella con un tono que expresaba su disgusto, dándole al sacrificado héroe su oportunidad de dejar que se libere.

-Oye, tranquila. Acaban de darme este trabajo sin que lo pida, o no lo sabías? – tratando de entonar la mayor cantidad de retraimiento ante la situación, Spiderman contestó al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda y esperaba que la mutante dijese todo lo que tenía guardado al momento de verla hacer un rostro de furia.

-Que no lo sé?! Perfecto! Por qué no piensas en cómo hacer tu trabajo?! Yo, por mi parte, pensaré cómo fue que terminé aquí en la ciudad del Kung Fu donde nadie lo enseña y en cómo lidiar con los poderes cósmicos un maldito pájaro de fuego que se me meterá dentro de golpe! Porque estoy más que segura que el mundo estallará y todos me echarán la culpa a mí, cuando en realidad nunca pedí esto! Nunca! – gritando al punto de agudizar su voz en un chillido que casi la hace ir a las lágrimas, la hija de Cable explayó su visión del problema que la aquejaba al vigilante.

El carácter explosivo de la mutante lo tomó realmente por sorpresa, dedicándose a tan solo guardar silencio y oírla. Sentía las ganas de abrazarla por comprenderla más de que todo el mundo creía, pero en su lugar cambió el peso de su cuerpo de su pierna derecha a la opuesta, permitiéndole invadir su espacio personal para que su delgado dedo acusador rozase su pecho.

-Sí, bueno…Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad- el castaño optó por darle su icónico mantra a la joven con la esperanza de comenzar a enseñarle algo importante.

-Qué!? – volviendo a poner sus brazos en jarra, la mutante de menor estatura le gritó al arácnido.

-Dije que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad- se repitió el tótem, logrando ver un leve brillo de curiosidad en las iris verdes que tenía la bella pelirroja.

-Y qué diantres debo hacer con eso ahora!? – le reclamó la hija de Cable, invadiendo levemente su espacio personal.

Peter solo sonrió al percibir nuevamente la curiosidad juvenil que presentaba su no requerida alumna.

-Mi tío solía decir eso- con melancolía, recordó el Parker.

-Tu…tu tío…- extrañada, repitió el factor importante de la sentencia previa la pelirroja.

-El hombre que me crio y fue un padre- moviendo imperceptiblemente su mano derecha en un ademán para invitarla a sentarse en unos escalones que iban cuesta abajo, comentó Spiderman.

-Y te lo decía en horario de desayuno? – con una mueca burlona, la joven ironizó mientras se sentaba al lado del vigilante.

-Algunas veces…otras cuando debíamos arreglar las tuberías del sótano o el tejado- quitándose los lanza redes de sus muñecas para poder masajearlas al mismo tiempo que la adolescente los tomaba con intenciones de examinarlos, replicó el Avenger.

Posterior a flexionar las articulaciones de sus muñecas, Spidey sintió la necesidad de quitarse los guantes para sentir el suelo en donde estaba sentado, sin darse cuenta que sus acciones atraían la mirada de la ojiverde. Poco a poco ella iba prestando más atención al hombre a su lado, siendo que este era completamente distinto a lo que había visto o conocido por historias contadas de boca en boca.

-La cuestión es que yo en un principio nunca entendí perfectamente a qué se debía que él repita tantas veces esa frase. Incluso desde niño, antes de que la araña que me mordió me diese estos poderes y el mundo me echase en cara por todos los problemas que le ocurriesen a New York- dejándose caer de espaldas para mirar el cielo despejado a través de sus lentes blancas, Peter empezó a relatar.

La hija del mutante del futuro continuó observando en silencio a su nuevo mentor. Preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, yendo desde la identidad que ocultaba hasta el motivo principal de la charla que atraía su atención con cada segundo que pasaba, ya que sus anteriores maestros se enfocaban solamente en el aspecto físico y no moral.

-Miles de veces ese mantra resonó en mis oídos. Con sentido incomprensible hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que un idiota con un arma le disparó y quitó su vida. Un idiota que fácilmente podría haber detenido si no hubiese tan ocupado en preocuparme por mí mismo en vez de hacer caso por una vez a las palabras de mi tío- confesó con dolor e ira entrelazadas a sus oraciones, Parker.

Las manos del tótem se alzaron, como si intentase alcanzar una pasajera nube pero en su lugar se halló sorprendido cuando una brisa sopló un fino mechón rojizo entre sus dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda. Él estuvo tentado a cerrar la extremidad para evitar el escape de los cabellos, en cambio tan solo miró pacientemente hasta que estos se desenredasen por sí mismos.

-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, Hope…- repitió una vez más su mantra el arácnido, solo para ser interrumpido por una sorprendida joven.

-Sabes mi nombre!? – clamó ella.

-Suelo escuchar cuando los demás creen que no- como si lo hubiese dicho en un suspiro cansino, Spidey replicó.

-Oh…lo siento- fue todo lo que ella logró decir al percatarse que no era muy tomado en cuenta por varias personas si lo que decía era cierto.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado- comprensivo, trató de tranquilizarla.

-…No se supone que debas- tras pensarlo breves segundos, logró llegar a una rápida respuesta la pelirroja, sin saber que el hombre había formado una sonrisa por sus palabras.

-Volviendo al tema anterior, mi tío generó una profunda marca en mi ser con esa frase. Y desde aquel día en donde su existencia fue arrebatada por un error mío, he intentado llevar una vida que se parezcan a lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Esa una frase que lo significa todo, Hope. Y yo puedo decirte que incluso si tratas y tratas de hallar alguna frase mucha más profunda y apropiada para el mundo en el que nos codeamos, llenos de importunos seres y demenciales situaciones…recordar que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, puede definirte por completo- terminando de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, Spiderman se irguió, estiró sus brazos en alto y posteriormente procedió a descender muy lentamente los escalones.

Ella tan solo lo vio caminar pausadamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar en verdad. El viento sopló, llevándose consigo parte del polvo en los escalones y también el intento de alborotar su largo cabello rojizo. Las orbes verdes divisaban el diseño que portaba en la espalda el vigilante de Queens, aquel del que su padre tanto respeto mostraba cuando le enseñaba las estatuas conmemorativas que habían alzado en el futuro. Le maravillaba, en su interior, el oírlo como realmente era y no como los demás lo retrataban.

Pudo ver como él viraba su cabeza por encima de su hombro derecho, mirándola con sus enormes lentes blancas mientras con su mano diestra ejecutaba un leve movimiento que se traducía como un llamado, lo que la hizo ponerse de pie instantáneamente y comenzar a correr cuesta abajo para alcanzarlo.

-Hey! Espérame! Qué más dijo tu tío!? Enséñame! – clamó vivazmente la mutante, teniendo cuidado al bajar los peldaños de dos en dos para lograr equiparar el ritmo de su nuevo maestro.

* * *

Llevaban más de una hora deambulando entre los terrenos de K'un-Lun, siendo observados con recelo y curiosidad por varias alumnos, así como también héroes y heroínas que regresaban malheridos de sus batallas. El cuerpo de la joven muchacha temblaba al ser receptáculo de flagrantes miradas, pero se tranquilizó al cabo de unos minutos cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro y la empeñó a seguir andando.

Cientos de preguntas se formulaban en su mente adolescente, yendo desde temas como la situación que ella y los demás X-men habían creado, hasta el motivo por el cual continuaba caminando junto al tótem. Pero incluso así, ella no pudo seguir pensando en motivos importantes, inclinándose instintivamente a disfrutar del paisaje que regalaba la escondida región entre las montañas.

-Te sientes mejor, ya? – la voz ronca del arácnido sacó de su mundo propio a la mutante.

-Eh? – en la totalidad de sus capacidad cognitivas, ella replicó, logrando sacar una risa a su nuevo mentor.

-Por favor no te enojes, pero realmente me alegro de saber que estás un poco mejor- poniendo sus manos en alto para no recibir golpes de protesta, la araña se explicó.

-Mejor? – inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, la pelirroja murmuró.

-Así es. O no te has dado cuenta? Dime, alguna vez te permitieron un respiro desde que comenzó todo esto de la Fuerza Fénix? – deteniéndose bajo las frondosas ramas de un árbol para resguardarse del sol, Peter le interrogó.

Aquello detuvo por completo a la chica, quien quedó paralizada bajo los rayos del sol por unos segundos antes de que fuese forzada a resguardarse en las sombras gracias al tótem. Fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa con esa pregunta, sin saber realmente cómo responderla. Las manos le temblaban paulatinamente hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético que alertó al adulto, el cual no perdió el tiempo y optó por tomar dichas extremidades en las suyas para posteriormente apretarlas ligeramente.

-Hey! Tranquilízate, por favor! Respira profundo, sí? Cierra los ojos y respira profundo- negándose a soltarla, Peter comenzó a darle órdenes para que recobrase sus sentidos.

-Yo…yo nunca…nunca he descansado en verdad- logró decir entrecortadamente Hope, hallando un poco de paz interior al sentir la calidez de las manos que sostenían las suyas.

Una rabia creció dentro del héroe ante lo escuchado, ya que nunca pensó que tratarían de tal forma a una adolescente como la que tenía delante. No sabía si lo hizo adrede o por instinto, pero jaló de su agarre y dejó que le abrazara mientras él se disponía a acariciar metódicamente su llamativa cabellera roja como si estuviese en llamas.

-Entonces tomémonos todo el tiempo del mundo para que te sientas mejor aquí. Después de todo, qué podríamos hacer contra un enorme pájaro de fuego que poseyó a varios mutantes y sacaron a flote sus intenciones homicidas? – dejándose caer de piernas cruzadas al suelo y arrastrando a su acompañante en el acto, Spidey desestimó el actual problema que estaban padeciendo con la fuerza cósmica.

-Te lo estás tomando demasiado bien, no crees? – separándose un poco del abrazo que mantenía con el adulto para poder verle las lentes blancas, la ojiverde replicó con descaro.

-No es la primera vez que hacemos frente a algo que podría provocar una catástrofe de niveles astronómicos- encogiéndose de hombros, Spiderman le contestó mientras veía como ella se acomodaba mejor a su costado al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-…Es malo tener miedo a todo esto? – la voz suave escapó como un susurro entre sus labios rosáceos, dudando por un instante el buscar la mirada de su nuevo maestro, sucumbiendo finalmente.

-No. No es malo, porque estás demostrándole a mucha gente que a pesar de estar asustada aún sigues aquí cuando fácilmente podrías haberte escapado- inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver las hojas del árbol que lo cubrían del astro rey, comentó el hombre adulto.

-Tú…tú alguna vez huiste? – temerosa de ser gritada por la interrogante que hizo, Hope miró de reojo a su acompañante.

El cuestionado guardó silencio por unos segundos, respirando profundamente mientras meditaba la mejor respuesta posible. Llevó su mano dominante hasta el borde de su máscara, plegándola hasta el puente de la nariz, revelando la parte inferior de su rostro a la muchacha que tan solo se le quedó viendo con asombro.

-Sí…- cansado de tantos años que llevaba siendo el vigilante odiado, contestó él.

-Sí?! – exclamó ella, sorprendiendo y asustando incluso a algún que otro individuo que caminaba cerca de ellos.

-Te sorprende…? Bueno, no te culpo. Uno no siempre se espera que bajen los brazos, pero si descubres que todo el camino que recorres está lleno de baches y sujetos que te harán imposible tu existencia…llegas a pensártelo dos veces- amargamente ironizó el vigilante, demostrándole una faceta que a pocas personas mostró antes, siendo que era capaz de contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano.

-Puedes…puedes contarme una historia? – como si fuese una vez más aquella infante que Cable crio en el futuro, le solicitó al cabeza de red, el cual giró su cabeza para mirar las orbes verdes y posteriormente esbozar una suave mueca torcida.

-Tenía tu edad la primera vez. La gente a mi alrededor vivía su vida como querían mientras yo me atenía a lidiar con maleantes y demás gente que se dedicaba a generar disturbios. Mi tía estaba enferma, mis estudios no iban muy bien por mi falta de atención, la gente que ayudaba me odiaba…- narró sus memorias el arácnido, las cuales trajeron a su mente las imágenes de varias personas que conocía y ya no estaban a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo cuando Hope dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del adulto, cerrando los ojos para continuar oyendo la historia mientras relajaba sus piernas y comenzaba a estirarlas, pudiéndose notar con claridad cuan cortas eran en comparación al del ex fotógrafo que imitaba su postura.

-Me sentía ahogado. Como si una soga estuviese alrededor de mi cuello, apretando con fuerzas suficientes para apagar el resto del cuerpo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba en las calles intentando ayudar a la gente, más lastimaba a quien me cuidó como una madre, así como también me aislaba del mundo- continuó su relato el castaño, viendo distraídamente el tic involuntario que generó su pie izquierdo el cual hacía que se mueva repetidas veces.

-Qué pasó después? – inquirió la pelirroja, descubriendo que estaba realmente en paz al mismo tiempo que su mente se despejaba y tan solo escuchaba hablar a su acompañante.

-Tiré la toalla. Me quité el traje y lo arrojé a un basurero que había en un callejón…Por varios días pude sentir la paz, logrando conseguir dinero para pagar los medicamentos de mi tía, además de socializar más que antes- dibujando una pequeña sonrisa desganada, Peter le dijo.

-Pero…? Porque de seguro hay un pero, no? Estás usando tu traje de nuevo- compenetrada con la historia, la hija de Cable quiso saber.

Sin esforzarse en contenerse, Spidey rio en consecuencia a la forma de actuar que tenía la muchacha. No mucha gente lo lograba últimamente, y mucho menos que fuese de forma tan inocente y genuina como ella lo hizo. Miró en dirección a las manos delgadas que se asían de su brazo siniestro, preguntándose mentalmente por qué se sentía a gusto con la calidez que ella expelía.

-Sí, hay un famoso "pero" en mi historia. Me di cuenta que los crímenes habían aumentado en mi ausencia. Que mucha gente necesitaba a Spiderman incluso si era defenestrado por los medios. Yo tenía el poder para ayudar a los inocentes, a niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres. Me fue otorgado un poder, y debía de usarlo responsablemente- finalizó el tótem, alzando su visión para confrontar la de su estudiante, encontrándose un brillo de admiración tácita que lo hizo feliz.

-Te ocurrió lo mismo alguna otra vez? – intrigada por la vida del hombre con habilidades de araña, la Summers averiguó.

En lugar de responder a eso, Spiderman fue poniéndose de pie muy lentamente. Arqueó su cuerpo un poco, provocando crujidos provenientes de la espalda y hombros, para posteriormente tender una mano en dirección a la joven para invitarla a hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que ambos estaban nuevamente frente a frente, Peter procedió a tomar los brazos de hope y estirarlos en una posición predeterminada, al igual que sus piernas. Obligándola a agacharse levemente y mantener su espalda derecha, el tótem finalizó su accionar al emular la postura a su lado.

-Imita lo que hago. No importa si te equivocas, estoy aquí para enseñarte- dijo el vigilante, dando un paso al frente mientras movía sus dos brazos hacia la derecha como si barriese un golpe.

-Acabas de ignorar mi pregunta con una improvisada clase…? Oye! Deja de reírte! – incrédula por lo que acababa de suceder, la mutante cuestionó mientras instintivamente copió el avance de su mentor.

-No lo estoy haciendo, créeme- rápido le contestó el varón, solo para recibir un golpe en su hombro, el cual eludió por completo su sentido arácnido.

-Sí lo haces! Puedo verte! – acusó con furia infantil la pelirroja, dejando su postura para intentar atacar nuevamente al tótem.

-Eh?...Es cierto, lo había olvidad…Qué haces!? Detente, puedes lastimarme! Soy tu maestro, debes de hacerme caso, muchachita! – palpándose la parte inferior de su rostro el Parker descubrió que eran veraces las indicaciones de Hope, sin embargo tuvo que empezar a retroceder cuando esta vez su sentido arácnido estalló en su cabeza.

Una amalgama de enojo y ganas de expresar todas aquellas emociones reprimidas que se fueron acumulándose en su interior, le permitieron a la Summers el disponerse a lanzar reyertas sin pagar. Poniendo a prueba su estamina y concentración, Spidey sonrió mentalmente cada vez que se agachaba o devolvía el golpe con apenas fuerza impulsada, sacándola de su centro de gravedad. Con el pasar de los minutos el castaño notaba que todo lo que había escuchado previamente era cierto con respecto a la supuesta futura portadora de la fuerza cósmica, donde no solo era capaz de asimilar las habilidad mutantes de sus pares, sino que también era alguien realmente veloz a la hora de aprender algo con verlo.

Quizás era debido a la vida que tuvo que pasar en el futuro junto a su padre, o tal vez algo ligado a sus genes, pero nada de eso le impedía asombrar al Avenger que la fémina delante suyo era alguien de temer en el futuro si sabía cómo usar sabiamente sus dones.

-Alza tu cabeza. Mueve tu brazo de forma más derecha. Mantente siempre en movimiento. Intenta cambiar tus patrones de ataque- recomendaba la amenaza arácnida de New York a medida que continuaba la disputa que era observaba por uno que otro curioso.

-No me des órdenes! – se quejó la mesías rechinando sus dientes, sin darse cuenta que había hecho caso a las palabras de su maestro y su postura mutó inmediatamente.

-Si te enojas en una pelea, serás más susceptible a recibir daño- volvió a hablar él, demostrando sus palabras con varios empujones que la derribaban al suelo antes de verla ponerse de pie tozudamente.

-No estoy enojada! – caprichosa, ella quiso mentirse.

-Lo estás, Hope. Debes aprender a controlarte o te pasará factura en el futuro. Lastimarás a alguien más de esa manera, ya deberías saberlo con lo que has visto hasta ahora- manteniendo la serenidad en su tono ronco, Spiderman explayó.

-Eso no sucederá! Seré mejor que Cyclops y los demás! – agitadamente y con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, clamó la hija de Cable.

-Respira por la nariz y exhala por la boca. Mantente siempre alerta. Mueve tus pies aunque te duelan- sin darle tiempo a descansar, Peter decidió pasar a la ofensiva.

Desde los templos aledaños los monjes se detenían a mirar la batalla que implicaba más allá del plano físico. Yu-Ti, cruzado de brazos, no quitaba su vista de los movimientos que la araña ejercía y que la ojiverde copiaba mediante la memoria física. Solo su velo ocultaba la sorpresa generada por el héroe, analizando que era capaz de vencer a Rand si se lo llegaba a proponer algún día, e incluso a él mismo si la situación llegase a presentarse.

-Por qué pelean? – Iron Fist preguntó al llegar y posicionarse a la diestra del monje de verde.

-No lo hacen- fue todo lo que él comentó.

-Ella es la única que pelea, Danny- quien respondió a la duda del americano fue Lei Kung.

-Bueno, sé que Spiderman puede ser hábil…pero no creo que él pueda llegar a dominar lo que le ha sido enseñado a Hope en su estadía aquí- un tanto escéptico, el blondo se hizo saber.

-Dime…qué sabes realmente de las arañas? – el monje antiguo cuestionó a su alumno.

-Son insectos? – dudoso, Iron Fist dijo.

-Animales. Son animales. Y como tales, pertenecen a una larga cadena de depredadores. Si enfrentas un dragón a una araña, la última persistirá hasta el final de los tiempos. Puedes quemar su telaraña, pero siempre creará una nueva. Puedes pisarla, morderla, lastimarla seriamente…sin embargo esta solo deberá cambiar de piel. Te envolverá en su juego, te envenenará lentamente, te cansará y finalmente te vencerá. Es paciente y esperará hasta el momento justo para conseguir lo que quiere. Tiene una enorme fuerza de voluntad- viendo cada uno de los ataques de Peter, Yu-Ti llegó a la comprensión de lo que había visto en la charca, decidiendo que era propicio el compartirlo con sus estudiantes.

-Entonces Spidey solo está jugando? – sin comprender realmente bien las palabras de su mentor, Rand indagó.

-No. Él está enseñándole todo lo que puede en el poco tiempo que tenemos. Aun así será lo necesario para que ella cumpla su destino- proclamó el hombre de verde.

-Pensé que habían dos opciones…- el joven guerrero y héroe murmuró por lo bajo.

-Y las hay- respondió The Thunderer.

-Cuál le está enseñando la araña? – continuó su interrogatorio Iron Fist.

-Las dos- finalizó la plática Yu-Ti, dándose vuelta para regresar al interior de su templo cuando vio que Hope caía rendida del cansancio en los brazos del tótem arácnido y consecuentemente era cargada con suavidad hasta la sombra del árbol donde estuvieron antes.

* * *

El sol estaba ocultándose tras las montañas, pintando el firmamento con una gama de colores que iban desde el rojo al naranja. Aquel espectáculo era apreciado por cierto castaño que ocultaba su identidad con una máscara roja y lentes blancas, quien no pudo evitar notar la clara reminiscencia de lo que veía con la joven mujer que tenía a su lado durmiendo.

Llevaba horas sentado bajo el árbol en la misma posición, siendo que ella era la única que se mantenía inquieta al mismo tiempo que murmuraba entre dientes. Prácticamente había recibido una decena de patadas y varios puñetazos, pero al saber que no eran con mala intención su sentido arácnido nunca lo alertó.

Su brazo siniestro fue sujetado por Hope, como si fuese un ancla que la mantenía a flote en sus pesadillas demasiado vocales. Peter suspiró por ello, sintiendo empatía y furia por el estado de su alumna, deseando poder ayudarla de mejor manera para aligerar su carga.

-Bub…- un gruñido llamó la atención del tótem que estaba mirando al vacío.

-Logan? Qué haces aquí? – en voz baja preguntó el Parker.

-Me enteré que eres sus nuevo maestro…no deberías estar enseñándole algo? – encendiendo un habano que estaba por la mitad, el canadiense replicó.

-Enseñarle? Qué podría inculcarle yo? Desde el momento que nació ha sido entrenada como si fuese un arma, Logan…- a pesar de dialogar en un susurro, era bastante notable el disgusto que presentaba Spiderman.

Las palabras que habían salido de la boca del ex fotógrafo tomaron por sorpresa al antiguo Arma X, quien tan solo lo miró en silencio por un segundo antes de fijarse en la postura que compartían ambos. Algo era lo que le llamaba la atención entre profesor y alumna, como si estuviesen más unidos que cualquiera de los antecesores que tuvo la araña con la mesías, incluyéndolo.

Logan exhaló una bocanada de humo mientras las cenizas de su puro caían al suelo cerca de donde los pies de la Summers estaban, siendo que estos se movieron por medio de un leve empujón de Peter. Una vez más, esto fue captado por el hombre longevo, haciéndole esbozar una mueca por los manierismos que presentaba aquel que era su hermano en todo menos la sangre.

-Te has encariñado con ella…- señaló el poseedor de factor curativo acelerado.

-A qué te refieres? – alzando instantáneamente su cabeza, lo que por poco le causa un mareo, quiso saber el vigilante de Queens.

-No soy tonto, Peter. Algo en ella te hace actuar tan preservado, no? – decidiendo utilizar el nombre de pila de la araña al ver que nadie estaba cerca, cuestionó James Howlett.

-…- el interrogado no dijo nada, optando por quitar su brazo del férreo agarre que sufría para posteriormente acomodarlo alrededor de los hombros de la joven, permitiéndole recostarse mejor a su lado mientras roncaba ligeramente.

-Sé que no te gusta lo que le estamos haciendo…y la verdad es que a mí tampoco. Pero es necesario para su propio bien, Cyclops y el resto de su banda están perdiendo la cabeza. No pueden controlar al Fénix- dándole una pitada a su habano, de modo que la punta fulgure en un furioso naranja que crepitaba violentamente, expresó sus pensamientos personales Wolverine.

-No es algo que ella debería estar haciendo. Mírala, desde que todo esto comenzó es la primera vez que está tan serena- manteniendo su atención en las hebras rojas que parecían iluminar la pronta noche de K'un-Lun, comunicó el tótem.

Solo pudo admitirlo tácitamente el hombre gruñón, distinguiendo aún más el parecido que tenía con la difunta Jean Grey. Como si fuese una versión joven. Una reencarnación de la antigua telépata que más de una vez fue clonada por Mr. Sinister.

Una nueva pitada a su puro le hizo saber que este ya se había acabado, arrojándolo al suelo y pisándolo para ahogar las cenizas que fueron dispersadas por una brisa soplada en ese preciso momento. Solo una pequeña brasa resistió, siendo foco de miradas por los hermanos, apreciando la tenacidad que tenía para intentar reavivarse con el contacto de una ramita caída.

-Se sabe algo sobre los demás? – intentó averiguar el arácnido tras quitar su vista de las ya brasas apagadas.

-Stark está tratando de idear algo para retrasar al Fénix…- comenzó a decir el X-men.

-En resumen, está planeando algo que nos explotará en la cara- con tono apático replicó el centro de la telaraña.

-Yo tampoco le tengo mucha fe, pero por ahora es todo lo que tenemos. Tampoco es como si tengamos la ayuda de los Inhumanos o los Fantastic Four para lidiar con esto- rascándose la cabeza con desgano, Wolverine demostró también su disgusto.

Mascullando maldiciones internamente, Peter regresó su cabeza en dirección a donde la pelirroja estaba ya que esta se removió un poco más y terminó prácticamente usándolo como almohada, lo que le valió al tótem ser objeto de burla por cierto mutante gruñón.

-Creo que tienes razón, la mocosa quejosa se merece un descanso- burlón, Logan aportó sus pensamientos, siendo que inmediatamente una bola de telarañas pasó al lado de su oído derecho.

-No le digas así. A su edad todos actúan igual- defendiendo a su estudiante, el Parker refutó.

-Sí…sí…lo que digas, araña. Será mejor que la lleves a sus aposentos para que descanse mejor y mañana sigas entrenándola. Lo último que quiero es que Cyclops o los demás consigan rastrearnos hasta aquí y tengamos que pelear- dando medio giro y emprendiendo un lento andar en dirección a uno de los templos, el líder de los X-men recomendó a su amigo.

Quedándose a solas una vez más con la joven mesías mutante, Spiderman sonrió cuando ella gimió entre sueños y se aferró con ahínco a su brazo. Dando gracias de que sus piernas no hubiesen sido recluidas por las de Hope, él comenzó a retraerlas con el fin de empezar a posicionarse de cuclillas con la intención de adoptar una mejor postura. Quitándose sus brazos de encima y reacomodándolos alrededor de su cuello, el vigilante pudo pasar sus propias extremidades superiores por detrás de la delgada espalda y piernas.

Prácticamente estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado, pero actualmente era un poco incómodo para el hombre con traje temático de araña. Monjes y demás héroes que rondaban por K'un-Lun le dirigían miradas de curiosidad por la situación que estaba pasando, obligándolo a moverse con más velocidad para encargarse de que Hope llegase a salvo a su habitación prestada.

* * *

-Me quedé dormida, cierto? – con la mirada gacha, cierta pelirroja preguntó sumisamente.

-Eh…? Oh, sí. No fue nada- distraído con ver el cielo despejado de la mañana mientras mordía una manzana que le habían dado, Spidey le hizo saber sin mucha importancia.

-Yo…lo siento, no quería ser una molestia- demostrando una reacción distinta a lo que había enseñado a sus previos maestros, Hope murmuró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Además, eres bastante liviana. Estás segura que comes bien? – más preocupado por su salud que por sus disculpas, el tótem replicó.

-Acaso tú me cargaste!? – exclamó anonadada la mutante, exaltando incluso a uno que otro monje que caminaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

-No pensaba dejarte durmiendo al aire libre. Qué clase de araña crees que soy? – sintiéndose divertido, el Parker fingió estar ofendido.

Un sinfín de gesticulaciones hizo la ojiverde, moviendo sus brazos con la intención de golpear a su tutor antes de sucumbir a una derrota psicológica tras percatarse que él tenía razón en sus palabras. Ideando rápidamente una forma de vengarse, ella le quitó la medio fruta que estaba desayunando y procedió a devorarla rápidamente, casi como cuando lo hacía de niña en el distópico futuro del que regresó.

-Muy maduro, Summers. Realmente muy maduro. Quieres que la próxima vez te lleve a un parque y te columpie en una hamaca? – cruzado de brazos, el arácnido se mofó de su pupila, solo para reírse al ver que esta la mostraba la lengua.

-Ya cállate y entrenemos! – arrojando el corazón de la manzana al suelo, Hope se dispuso a tomar la postura que le había enseñado en día de ayer su tutor.

-Entrenar? Y qué harás con lo que te enseñe? – curioso por saber lo que ella pensaba él le pregunto, inclinándose para recoger el desperdicio de la fruta y enterrarlo en un pequeño hueco que hizo en la tierra.

-Vencer a Cyclops y obtener al Fénix? – dijo la pelirroja, creyendo que aquello era el propósito de tanto entrenamiento.

-Y luego de conseguir eso, qué harás? – volviendo a ponerse de pie y hacer sonar su espalda, indagó una vez más el tótem.

-…- sin saber qué decir, ella prefirió guardar silencio mientras dejaba su tiesa postura y miraba confundida al hombre que tenía delante.

-Tendrás en ti un gran poder, Hope. Ya sabes lo que viene con el- alzando, como el día anterior, la máscara hasta el puente de su nariz, Peter le habló.

-Una gran responsabilidad…- en un suave susurro, la mesías complementó el pensamiento.

Fue diminuta la mueca de orgullo que esbozó el héroe, así como fugaz también, pero sin importar qué tan rápida la eliminó él ya que Hope alcanzó a verla.

-Requiere mucha concentración y motivación el controlar un poder cósmico…- continuó hablando el cabeza de red.

-Lo dices como si ya lo hubieses hecho- frunciendo el ceño ante lo escuchado previamente, la hija de Cable se paró con los brazos en jarra.

-Bueno…- mientras se rascaba nervioso la nuca, el Avenger murmuró.

-Es en serio!? Acaso hay algo que no hayas hecho?! – sorprendida por la revelación, ella gritó mientras dejaba atrás su postura para ocupar el espacio personal de la araña con la intención de averiguar más sobre el tema.

Una risa escapó del hombre, siendo una mezcla de jovialidad y amargura. Tantos recuerdos vagaron fugazmente por su mente, que le fue inadmisible el contener su emoción por un segundo más. Cuando logró calmarse, no había notado que su mano derecha estaba en la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola con cuidado, como si estuviese hecha de cristal.

Un cristal que él no quería ver roto por ninguna causa.

-La Fuerza Enigma fue lo que contuve tiempo atrás. Era un poder tan inconmensurable que podía rivalizar con facilidad a un Hulk completamente furioso, un maniático Doom o un molesto Magneto. Manipulaba todo a nivel molecular, siendo capaz de transformar mi telaraña en Adamantium si quería…- confesó Spiderman, queriendo quitar su extremidad de la mejilla rosácea pero viéndose imposibilitado cuando otra más pequeña y delicada se lo evitó.

-Ya no lo tienes, verdad? – sintiéndose cómoda con la calidez que recibía de la caricia, Hope le preguntó.

-No. No era para mí en verdad. Sobrepasaba mis límites y me sentía completamente apagado del mundo. Créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada peor que tener demasiado poder y estar solo- expresando lo que aquella vez sintió internamente, Spidey esbozó una mueca semi triste.

-Yo…yo tendré mucho poder también. Eso significa que estaré sola? – temerosa ante la idea de la soledad que padecería por culpa de la fuerza cósmica con aspecto de ave ígnea, la pelirroja interrogó.

-Lo dudo mucho. Tienes a tu padre, así como también al resto de los X-men que no han sufrido un aumento de ego. Sin contar obviamente a todos los monjes que te han entrenado aquí, los Avengers que te están ayudando…e incluso yo, o crees que abandonaré a mi estudiante preferida? – tratando de hacerle ver que no estaría nunca aislada del mundo, el tótem replicó fervientemente.

-Soy tu única estudiante! – le recriminó ella tras recuperar su buen ánimo, soltando inconscientemente la mano de su mentor en el trayecto.

-Y no sabes cuánto le agradezco a dios por eso…imagínate que tengo que lidiar con diez como tú?! – exagerando la situación para que la muchacha sonría nuevamente, el héroe movía sus brazos de lado a lado para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Deberías de estar agradecido por ello si llegase a suceder! – olvidándose una vez más del peligro que existía con el grupo rampante de Cyclops, la mesías mutante le siguió la corriente a su profesor.

-Bromeas? Tienes idea alguna de lo que sufrirá mi espalda al tener que cargarlas hasta sus aposentos todas las noches?! – totalmente animado con la charla, la araña exageró aún más la hipotética situación.

-No digas eso en voz alta, te pueden escuchar! – percatándose de que algunos residentes se habían detenido ante los gritos, Hope no se contuvo en emitir una nueva exclamación para corregir el tono del diálogo.

Una maliciosa idea se cruzó inmediatamente en la mente de Peter, la cual fue expresada en su rostro y cierta pelirroja vio, por lo que palideció en consecuencia.

-Oh…acaso quieres que sea un secreto eso? Nuestro secreto? No me digas que te gustó ser cargada como una princesa…- lúdico se explayó el tótem, sonando más ronco que de costumbre a medida que acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

El tartamudeo fue delicioso para el héroe, quien no pudo contener una bulliciosa risa que terminó por derribarlo al suelo mientras eludía las patadas que la mutante trataba de propinarle. Tales eran los erráticos movimientos que ejercía el dúo, que finalmente por error de ambos Hope terminó tropezando y cayendo encima de su mentor justo en el instante que Scarlet Witch y Doctor Strange circulaban por allí para recuperarse de sus heridas.

-Interrumpimos algo? – no muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo, el Hechicero Supremo cuestionó.

-Estamos entrenando- fue todo lo que dijeron Hope y Spiderman.

-A eso le llaman entrenamiento? – escéptica por la respuesta, Wanda replicó.

-Qué no tendrías que estar haciendo reposo? – cambiando velozmente de tema, quiso refutar el centro de la telaraña.

-Acabas de cambiarme de tópico? – alzando una ceja, la hija de Magneto dijo.

-Por qué lo haría? No veo ninguna ventaja en ello. De hecho, me recuerda a cuando Rhino quiso una vez usar su cabeza para atravesar un nuevo revestimiento de Vibranium que la policía de New York había conseguido para asegurar la bóveda del banco central…- manteniendo la posición de estar derribado en el suelo con la mesías mutante sobre él, comentó distraídamente el cabeza de red.

-Ya cállate, por favor- fastidiada por haber caído en el juego de la araña, Maximoff trató de ordenarle.

-…Tendrían que haberlo visto en ese momento cuando llevaba sus bolsas vacías con el fin de apropiarse del dinero ajeno. Fue tal el ruido que provocó con su cabeza, que varios clientes pensaron que una sandía se había estrellado por lo hueco que pareció! – ignorando a la mutante caótica, continuó su relato él para la joven que tenía sobre su cintura, quien escuchaba todo atentamente y reía en consecuencia.

-Sabes que ella es menor de edad, cierto? – cansada de no ser tenida en cuenta con la charla, Wanda decidió señalar el hecho de que ambos compartían una posición incómoda.

-Me lo dice la mujer que se casó con un robot? – se defendió velozmente el vigilante de Queens, callándola y haciendo reir por lo bajo a la Summers que se reacomodaba sobre su abdomen como si estuviese jugando.

-Spi…- quiso llamarle la atención Stephen, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

-Tú estuviste casado con una mujer de otra dimensión que resultó ser la sobrina de Dormammu…- sin darle oportunidad a terminar su sentencia, Spiderman comentó mientras se sentaba y tomaba las manos de la joven hacia los costados.

-Ohhh…terminamos de jugar? – fingiendo estar triste por haber perdido aquella postura que generaba molestia en los dos seres mágicos, Hope hizo un puchero a su mentor.

-Lamentablemente sí. Al parecer ellos no pueden ver a alguien divertirse un rato para olvidar el mal momento. Bienvenida a los primeros pasos de la adultez, yo seré tu guía- usando un tono burlón para disuadir a los dos héroes que estaban de pie para que se retiren de una vez por todas por el bien de la mesías mutante, el ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle murmuró.

Ayudando a su pupila a ponerse de pie con cuidado, el tótem se irguió por completo y miró a través de sus lentes blancas a la dupla de héroes que aún continuaban mirándolo con un tinte de recelo por sus palabras previas, siendo que muy pocas veces lo habían visto tan a la defensiva por razón alguna.

-Ahora si piensas entrenarla de verdad? – cuestionó la hija de Magneto, alzando una ceja de manera curiosa.

-He estado haciendo eso desde que me lo pidieron, Wanda. Ahora si no les molesta…necesito privacidad con ella- siendo lo más cordial posible, el arácnido les invitó a retirarse.

-Qué? Acaso no podemos v…- volvió a hablar la mutante de traje rojo, siendo callada por una molesta joven.

-PUEDES IRTE DE UNA VEZ! QUEREMOS ESTAR A SOLAS! – exclamó Hope, molestándose por lo insistente que parecía ser Scarlet Witch a la hora de entorpecer a su mentor, quien trataba de ser lo más modesto posible para evitar conflictos.

Esa explosión de emociones sorprendió a los adultos. Strange y Maximoff retrocedieron un paso de forma presurosa, conscientes de lo que ella era capaz de lograr con su capacidad de asimilar poderes ajenos, ya que podrían convertirse en objetivos. Parker, por su parte, trataba de controlar su mueca divertida al mismo tiempo que sostuvo el brazo derecho de la mutante con el fin de retenerla en su lugar, para después arrastrarla lejos de allí tras despedirse de sus compañeros con un simple agite de manos en el aire.

* * *

-Imita mi postura únicamente. El resto vendrá a ti de manera instintiva- ordenó con gentileza y suavidad el tótem, teniendo frente a él a una concentrada hija de Cable.

-Esto es muy difícil! – protestó ella, queriendo pararse derecha pero desistiendo al ver la impasividad en las facciones visibles de su maestro.

-Lo sé. Incluso a mí me costó crear este estilo cuando perdí parte de mis poderes, pero realmente es de utilidad si quieres sobrevivir en un mundo hostil. Por eso te pido que continuemos con esto y luego te daré un descanso- comprensivo, Spidey le pidió encarecidamente, recibiendo un asentimiento tácito.

-Perdiste parte de tus poderes? Cómo sucedió eso? – intrigada por saber más del hombre, la ojiverde indagó mientras se dejaba acomodar por su mentor que vio algunas fallas mínimas en sus katas.

-Hace tiempo tuve una pelea contra Alistair Smythe, o mejor conocido como Spider-Slayer. Él había creado una armada de cyborgs con la intención de matarme, por lo que para retenerlo creé un dispositivo remoto que anulaba la capacidad de predicción de movimientos que tenían. Lamentablemente, dicho aparato fue destruido por Scorpion en una pelea, lo que me obligó a tener que activarlo de manera manual en una distancia demasiado corta, haciendo que sacrifique mi propio sentido arácnido en el trayecto- relató el Avenger, viendo desde un costado como su alumna se movía con precisión al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de escucharlo.

-Wow…realmente tienes una vida muy interesante. Me gustaría oír más cuando esto termine, Spiderman- demostrando su asombro y respeto por el héroe, Hope dijo.

Dicha araña no dijo nada, respondiéndole simplemente con una sonrisa suave al acercarse a ella una vez más para enderezar sus brazos. Desde que le dijeron que debía de entrenarla supo que no la convertiría en un arma andante como los demás, sino que le daría las herramientas para que pueda estar segura por sí misma. Trataría de enseñarle todo lo que sabía, todo lo que aprendió por las malas, todo lo que pagó con sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

-Eres la primera en decirme eso, Hope. Y realmente aprecio tu simpatía…ahora continuemos un rato más entrenando antes de ir a buscar algo para comer- correspondiéndole verazmente, Peter se paró frente a ella y comenzó a atacar con la intención de obligarla a reaccionar con sus instintos.

* * *

El castaño se hallaba recostado en el umbral de uno de los templos a los cuales los monjes le habían brindado a Iron Man para que montase sus experimentos que actualmente tenían a Scarlet Witch conectada a una silla con cables en su cabeza y una especie de pantalla que mostraba las probabilidades que existían ante una posible lucha contra Cyclops.

De decenas de pantallas que enseñaban los rostros de cada héroe dispuesto a luchar contra la Fuerza Fénix, Stark y McCoy decidieron reducir el margen a tan solo tres personas. El multibillonario, un dios del trueno Asgardiano y un mutante canadiense longevo. Tres sujetos que resultaban derrotados en una simple muestra de probabilidad hecha a base de magia y ciencia.

Pero el tótem podía ver que ellos estaban asustados y cegados. El temor correspondía a que sentían la muerte respirar por encima de sus hombros. Y la falta de visión era porque solo basaban sus resultados en factores mínimos en lugar de reconocer la gran gama de habilidades que algunos poseían.

Un repentino peso sobre su hombro espantó a la araña, quien fue capaz de soportar un grito en su boca, girándose para poder ver a cierto mutante con esqueleto de Adamantium que sonreía con satisfacción por su acción.

-Jesús, Logan! Quieres matarme de un infarto!? – exclamó en voz baja el castaño mientras se masajeaba el pecho.

-Aún no. Me gusta tener mi piel en mi cuerpo a tener que enfrentarme a la furia de la mocosa con sus posibles poderes de Fénix- burlón, replicó Wolverine entre dientes para no llamar la atención.

-Crees que mi linda estudiante sería capaz de hacerte daño si me lastimas? – curioso y mofándose al mismo tiempo, el Parker trató de averiguar.

-Es una pelirroja, bub. Además, no deja de repetir tus actos a cuanto sujeto se le cruce…es claro que algunos piensan que son meras historias nada más- como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, declaró el mutante.

-Qué tiene que ver con que sea de cabello rojizo? – intrigado por aquella indicación fuera de lo normal, el tótem dijo.

-Son nuestra perdición…- gruñó en remembranza, Arma X.

-Oh…cierto…eso- rascándose el mentón, siendo que este comenzaba a mostrar un rastro oscuro debido a la falta de afeitarlo, Spiderman acordó con su hermano en todo menos la sangre.

-Hablando de pelirrojas, dónde está Hope? – notando que la ojiverde no estaba actualmente junto a la araña, James Howlett indagó.

-Alguien preguntó por mí? – una súbita voz femenina sorprendió por completo a la araña, logrando esta vez que suelte un pequeño grito varonil.

-Por dios, no vuelvas a hacer eso! Ahora sí que estoy teniendo taquicardia…- gritó empleando un bajo volumen el tótem arácnido, posicionando su mano derecha en el pecho para sentir que su corazón latía sin parar como loco.

-No exageres- replicó desganadamente Logan, alzando una ceja al ver a la hija de Cable reírse e inmediatamente poner su propia mano sobre la del vigilante.

-Lo siento, no sabía que te pasaría esto. Pensé que me habías presentido- imaginándose que ella era detonante de su sentido arácnido, la Summers se disculpó.

-Medio difícil que lo logre ya que no te percibo como un peligro, Hope. Ya deberías de saber eso- tras haberse tranquilizado, el hombre con traje rojo y azul despeinó juguetonamente a la ojiverde.

-Grrr…- fue el sonido que irrumpió la escena que se producía en el umbral de la puerta, siendo que atrajo únicamente la atención de los implicados mientras que el trío hallado en el interior de la habitación continuaba discutiendo.

Incluso si era poco notable el rostro del Avenger subestimado, un leve tinte rojo se pudo notar en sus apenas visibles mejillas. Mientras tanto, la joven mutante mesías buscaba eludir la mirada dura del líder de los X-men, sabiendo que no sería capaz de soportar sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-Qué sucede con ellos? – percatándose de los gritos que comenzaban a dar dos Illuminatis y una mutante con poderes caóticos, la pelirroja interrogó a su mentor sin alejarse de su lado.

-Están perdiendo el tiempo…- masculló venenosamente Wolverine.

-Eh? Por qué dices eso? – quiso saber Hope.

-Debido a que tan solo están jugando a buscar soluciones sacadas de la galera en lugar de fijarse cuidadosamente en los hechos. Stark y Beast han estado realizando pruebas con la ayuda de Wanda para saber quién de todos nosotros tiene la mayor probabilidad de ganarle a la Fuerza Fénix…pero como puedes verlos, tan solo han hallado una pared- tomó la palabra Spidey, señalando al trío que alzaba la voz con preocupación y desespero.

-Para ser dos de las supuestas mentes más brillantes del mundo, suelen meternos en suficientes problemas. Ni siquiera son capaces de pensar más allá del miedo que los posee- analizó la situación el mutante con garras metálicas.

-…Explicación más simple? – demostrando un dejo de confusión en su rostro que divirtió al castaño, ella le dirigió la palabra mientras este acariciaba su cabeza.

-Míralos. Han determinado que tres personas serían capaces de enfrentar a Cyclops, los cuales implican a Logan, Thor y Stark. Todos pierden según Wanda, pero lo hacen debido a que ella piensa de forma muy limitada y no especula con otros factores importantes de cada uno- comenzó a decir el arácnido héroe.

El primero de los nombrados por Spiderman se mantuvo callado en la explicación de su colega, prestando mucha más atención a la interacción que este tenía con la joven que estaba pegada a él. Quería decir algo, lo que sea. Pero realmente no era un telépata como para saber con exactitud lo que pasaba por la mente del neoyorkino con respecto a la mesías. Los notaba compartiendo un lazo que iba más allá de la relación estudiante/maestro, aun así sin llegar a una dependencia padre/hija.

-Stark podría ser capaz de construir un disyuntor de energía como el que hizo durante la misión espacial, excepto que esta vez se enfocase en suprimir la energía cósmica en lugar de destruirla por completo. Logan tiene años de experiencia peleando, por lo que no se iría directamente a luchar contra un maniático Cyclops que no dudaría en obliterarlo. Y Thor simplemente podría usar su máximo potencial liberado, lo que realmente lo hace un dios- brindando muchas más opciones que las que proveyó Scarlet Witch, el Parker le hizo saber a su estudiante.

-Tú…eso…no deberías decirles?! Sería de gran ayuda! – gritando en voz baja, la joven mujer se expresó.

Una leve mueca se puso en la parte visible del rostro del vigilante, enviando a su pupila un escalofrío por la soledad que emanaba. Ver ese gesto le recordaba al tiempo que vivió en el futuro, donde los refugiados se acercaban a ella para tratar de alegrarla a pesar de la destrucción que los rodeaba.

El chasquido metálico producido por Logan en su labor de encender un puro que sostenía entre los incisivos, captó la atención de todos los presentes. La sorpresa de McCoy y Maximoff se enseñó cuando abrieron sus ojos, mientras que Iron Man estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para realizar algún comentario sarcástico sobre espías y fisgones.

-No serviría de nada, niña. A los sordos no le gustan los ciegos…- masculló el mutante anciano, volteándose en dirección al pasillo por donde vino con la intención de retirarse.

Las palabras del líder de los X-men se volvió prácticamente profética en el instante que Wanda miró a Hope, proyectando así en las tantas pantallas una escena donde la daba por vencedora en una batalla contra Cyclops.

Una imagen que no gustó para nada a cierta amenaza arácnido, quien soltó el abrazo que tenía en su estudiante y se retiró presurosamente para igualar la distancia que le llevaba de ventaja su hermano en todo menos la sangre.

-No dejaré que luche. No así. No se lo merece- determinado, Peter comentó por lo bajo, cerrando sus puños y haciendo crujir los nudillos.

-Cometerás una locura, bub…- resoplando una bocanada de humo gris y desperdigando cenizas en el suelo de madera, Wolverine replicó.

-Creo que eso es lo que resume el noventa y cinco por ciento de nuestro trabajo, Logan- recordándole ese pequeño detalle, se burló Spiderman.

-El resto también es locura, pero lo hacemos conscientemente- emulando su diversión, James no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Cierto…muy cierto…pero aun así haré lo que tengo pensado si se llega a presentar la oportunidad- jugueteando con sus lanza redes, murmuró el neoyorkino.

-Sería mejor que lo haga yo, no crees? – preocupado por lo que pasaba por la mente de su acompañante, el hombre gruñón se ofreció, solo para ver como Peter negaba con la cabeza.

-Los dos sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió la última vez. Tu temperamento será un gran contratiempo- incluso si fue un poco brusco con sus palabras, Logan lo aceptó sin queja alguna.

-Esto puede fallar de tantas maneras…no piensas en la gente que te quiere? – tratando de sacarla la idea suicida de su cabeza, el mutante longevo demostró una faceta de preocupación que rara vez salía a la luz.

-Mi tía está en Boston con su esposo. MJ me abandonó. Felicia está robando algo de seguro. Harry está loco. Norman aún peor. Gwen está muerta y me dejó un lindo casco con cuernos más largos que los que Loki tiene…así que eso te demuestra que si pienso de alguna forma en ellos- enumerando los casos con ayuda de sus dedos, el tótem quiso usar un tono feliz que burlaba su propio estado psicoemocional.

-…Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tienes siquiera un cuarto de mi edad y ya estás arruinado- llegó a la conclusión Wolverine, siendo que dijo esto con una mueca esbozada en su apático rostro.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Wolvie- fingiendo estar abatido por las acusaciones, el castaño se detuvo a medio camino para tomarse el pecho y dramatizar aún más la plática.

Pasos presurosos pero suaves hicieron que ambos hombres se volteen para ver cómo Hope trotaba hasta ellos, luciendo un tanto enojada si el ceño que delineaba su rostro grácil significaba algo. Se le notaba que estaba a punto de realizar un berrinche de manera infantil en un principio, pero luego de respirar profundamente, ella logró serenarse.

-Deberíamos preguntar qué te sucede? – no muy seguro, comentó Spiderman.

-Son unos idiotas! – cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas, se mostró quejosa la joven fémina.

-Eufemismo del siglo, niña- gruñó Logan, sin necesidad de que le expliquen mucho más.

-Geez…qué te dijeron ahora, Hope? – estirando su brazo con gentileza para que su pupila lo tome, el Parker intentó averiguar.

-A pesar de estar muy seguros de que yo era su salvación, ellos me escucharon cuando repetí lo que me dijiste sobre sus errores…- afianzándose a la extremidad superior de su mentor y acurrucándose a su lado mientras se reposaban en la pared lindante del pasillo, relató la Summers.

-No le veo nada de malo a eso- respondió Wolverine ante lo escuchado.

-Yo tampoco lo hacía, al menos hasta que les dije que todo fue idea de Spiderman…ahí tan solo desecharon todos los halagos diciendo que eran ideas estúpidas- enfureciéndose nuevamente, la ojiverde apretó con ahínco el brazo del tótem para demostrar su postura a favor de él.

-Dime que no hiciste nada precipitado, por favor- más interesado en lo que ella pudo haber hecho que por su propia reputación, el arácnido indagó.

-Qué? No! Por supuesto que no hice nada…tan solo me enojé y salí de allí para encontrarte…- mirando al suelo y jugueteando con sus dedos sin dejar libre el brazo del vigilante, Hope comentó herida por lo que atestiguó.

-…Me alegro, sabes? No me gustaría verte pelear con otras personas simplemente porque dicen algo sobre mí- percatándose de la reacción que su estudiante había adoptado en una situación incómoda, Peter le regaló una mueca alegre antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besar su frente tras correr algunos mechones rojos.

Lo siguiente que sucedió causó un poco de gracia en el adulto longevo, algo realmente distinto a la reacción de despiste que presentó el castaño con traje rojo y azul. La hija de Cable se había desligado de su agarre con el tótem, llevándose ambas manos delgadas a su frente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adoptaban un resquicio de tonalidad carmín.

-Yo…yo…voy a entrenar un poco más! – tartamudeando nerviosamente, la mesías mutante se alejó unos metros de su mentor antes de salir en dirección a los patios.

-Eso…fue lindo- después de pasar algunos segundos en silencio, balbuceó Peter.

-Bub…- comenzó a decir el mutante gruñón.

-Ni siquiera te animes a terminar tu oración, Logan. Sé lo que me dirás- girando bruscamente su cabeza en dirección al hombre de baja estatura, advirtió la araña.

-Oh, en serio? – sacando a lucir un lado burlesco, preguntó James.

-Lady Deathstrike. Mariko. Mystique. Viper. Jean…Squirrel Girl? – utilizando sus dedos para enumerar la cantidad de féminas que estuvieron con Arma X, Peter comentó.

-Qué sucede con ellas? – gruñó el pelinegro.

-Todas menores que tú. De hecho, podrían ser tus hijas, nietas, bisnietas…bueno, casi todas. Mystique no es una anciana como tú? – rascándose la corta barba que decoraba su mentón, Spidey dijo.

-Grrr…espero que termines lastimado luego de cometer la locura que tienes en mente- fastidiado por el comentario anterior sobre sus gustos personales, el líder de los X-men procedió a retirarse.

-Hey! No es mi culpa que tú estuviesen pensando en sacarme ese detalle en cara! Además, si lo hago, es para que Hope no salga lastimada! – trotando detrás de su colega con la intención de continuar hostigándolo de forma juguetona, cosa que lo exasperaba mucho más, Peter gritó.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente de Hope con el trío que investigaba una forma de vencer a Cyclops. Jornadas en donde maestro y estudiante eran observados por curiosos que se detenían desde la lejanía para verlos entrenar o simplemente estar bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras se relajaban.

Más de uno quiso aproximarse al lugar que ellos se apropiaron con la intención de investigar lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, pero recibir una fija mirada a partir de un par de inexpresivas lentes blancas los detenía, y los hacía huir cuando el propietario de estas abrazada con vehemencia a la joven mujer que solía dormitar sobre su pecho.

Ni siquiera el propio héroe arácnido sabía muy bien el motivo de sus actitudes, ya que era demasiado tiempo desde que estuvo en una relación estable. Su mente batalla con la idea de que tan solo actuaba protectoramente porque ella era su estudiante, una muchacha. Pero otra parte, le decía que era una mujer, una realmente hermosa.

Más de una vez la mesías se despertaba con los movimientos de brazos que su mentor generaba, dejándose engullir en el pecho tonificado de este. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por los pensamientos que rondaban en su mente, yendo desde fantasías donde era complacida por el tótem, hasta el punto en que sentía ganas de llorar por el estrés que su situación significaba para él.

-Quién era esta vez? – sin levantar la cabeza del hombro donde se reposaba, la ojiverde formuló su pregunta.

-Bobbi…- teniendo parte de su atención dividida en peinar el cabello rojizo de la mutante y el otro lado viendo cómo la tierra se desperdigaba entre sus dedos, Spidey respondió.

-Qué quería? – negándose a despegar su mejilla de la fuente de calor que tranquilizaba sus nervios, la fémina de cabellos rojos hizo su comentario.

-…Molestar? Realmente no lo sé, por lo general nunca se me acercan tanto a menos que sea por una reunión o misión- confesó despreocupadamente el hombre, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su acompañante.

La mirada verde se dirigió a la parte visible de su mentor y generador de emociones confusas en su interior. Esbozó una mueca lúdica al ver la barba raída decorando el mentón del adulto, siendo que estiró su mano izquierda para rozar la parte derecha del rostro semi descubierto, provocando un sonido que finalmente le sacó una risa.

-Raspa- fue todo lo que ella dijo, continuando su caricia pero cada vez con sus falanges entrometiéndose por debajo de la máscara del héroe.

-Lo primero que haré luego de que todo esto termine será afeitarme- acunando la mano pequeña a comparación de la suya con el fin de detener el avance por el resto de su rostro, Peter murmuró.

-Puedo…puedo ver tu cara? – trémula escapó la voz de la joven entre sus labios rosáceos.

Los ojos color chocolate miraron a los verdes, siendo que los primeros estaban escondidos bajo las lentes blancas. Analizaron las intenciones de la joven mujer que lentamente dejaba su posición apacible para sentarse sobre sus piernas mientras miraba expectante por una confirmación. Más de una vez había sido cuestionado de la misma forma por mujeres que él confiaba, pero al final algo trágico sucedía.

Fue por ello que el silencio perduró más tiempo de lo esperado, impacientando a la mesías que paulatinamente iba perdiendo sus esperanzas por conocer finalmente la fas del hombre que realmente se tomó un tiempo para conocerla.

-Cosas malas suceden cuando alguien quiere ver lo que escondo, Hope- queriendo evitarle una desgracia, la voz ronca de Spiderman denotó congojo.

-Temes que algo me pase? – sintiéndose halagada de cierta forma por la preocupación de su mentor, la joven murmuró.

-Vaya, me descubriste…- quiso ponerle una dosis de humor el adulto, pero fallando cuando su propia cara lo traicionó.

-No lo hagas, después de todo tendré los poderes de Fénix. O no? – intentando demostrarle una dosis de autoconfianza, la ojiverde insistió.

-Mucha confianza te tienes, no es así? Qué tal si algo falla? – poniendo obstáculos a la visión de la joven mujer, Spiderman comentó.

-Eso es imposible, tú me has estado enseñando! – protestó fervientemente la joven, acercándose aún más a la cara de su mentor.

-Tengo mis fallas, Hope…- como si su voz estuviese a punto de quebrarse, promulgó el héroe al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante y acunaba el rostro bello de la mutante.

-No para mí. Me has contado casi todo de tu vida y yo he hecho lo mismo. Has logrado lo que ninguna otra persona que me entrenó hizo- vehementemente comunicó ella, demostrándole una vez más que era apreciado por al menos alguien más en su vida.

Aquellas palabras significaron mucho más para Peter de lo que la Summers podría haberse imaginado, siendo que este lo demostró con una gentil mueca alegre en su rostro antes de tomar su brazo derecho en un descuido y atraerla contra su pecho.

Poco le importó si alguien los miró en dicha posición, incluso si eran aquellos que acababan de llegar de un portal que se abrió a meros metros de distancia. Solo la animosidad que cargaban le hizo suspirar mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba consecuentemente a su pupila, todo para encarar a los héroes que portaban heridas de toda clase.

Sus orbes chocolates miraron a las personas, notando algo extraño en un principio, que rápidamente fue dilucidado cuando recontó la cantidad de gente que estaba de regreso en K'un-Lun.

-Según recuerdo, fueron seis lo que marcharon el día de hoy- comentó el vigilante de Queens a Captain America, quien salía último del portal antes de que este se cierre.

-Lo hemos perdido…hemos perdido a Thor- abatido por lo sucedido, replicó el super soldado.

-No quiero sonar mal pero saben que solo teníamos uno, verdad? – medio en broma y medio en preocupación, cuestionó el tótem arácnido.

-Estamos siendo masacrados, Spiderman. Los huéspedes del Fénix son demasiado fuertes para nosotros, sin contar que la mitad de nuestras fuerzas están heridas o desaparecidas- sin prestarle demasiada atención a la sangre que corría a través de los cortes que tenía en todo su cuerpo, Steve Rogers platicó.

La mano del Parker fue sujetada férreamente por la joven pelirroja que lo acompañaba, oyendo en silencio todo lo que el líder de los Avengers tenía para decir. En realidad ella se sentía lista, pero al mismo tiempo temía que algo fallase y termine condenando a los que la rodeaban, comenzando principalmente con el cabeza de red que la entrenaba hace más de una semana.

-Spiderman? – tenue salió la voz de la mesías mutante, completamente desconcertada por el rumbo para mal que estaba tomando todo el asunto con la fuerza cósmica.

-Vuelve a entrenar Hope. Necesito hacer algo realmente importante- queriendo desligarse del agarre que ella tenía en él, el héroe subestimado le pidió.

-Ya hemos entrenado demasiado. Déjame acompañarte, estoy segura de que esta vez no flaquearé- tratando de mostrar una faceta madura, la joven fémina habló.

-…Sabes, ser un héroe es muy difícil. No importa si eres parte de un mundo donde está repleto de soldados, dioses, guerreros, magos…siempre habrá un momento en donde tu nombre aparezca en la gigantesca pantalla del cuadrilátero llamándote para hacer frente a un adversidad. Pero hasta que ese momento llegue, debes de entrenar- volteándose para enfrentarla, Peter declaró mientras la miraba con sus lentes blancas.

-Es tu turno…? Por favor, dime que no lo es…- incapaz de someter a su tembloroso labio inferior que hace varios minutos estaba siendo víctima de mordidas, la ojiverde imploró dolida.

-Qué ocurre? No tienes fe en tu pobre maestro? – lúdica fue la entonación del tótem, solo para ser sorprendido al recibir un abrazo.

Ella se mantuvo quita por un minuto, para posteriormente alejarse levemente y golpear el amplio pecho del vigilante con sus puños. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse a medida que sus gruñidos aumentaban, derrumbándose por completo cuando volvió a hundirse en el calor que brindaba el hombre con vestimenta temática de araña.

-Terminaste? Porque si es así, necesito que confíes en mí. Te necesito con fuerzas para lo que está por venir- después de afirmar su mentón sobre la cabeza de su estudiante y mirar a los lejanos templos donde sus colegas de trabajo ingresaban, comentó el centro de la telaraña.

-Qué harás? Qué interés hace que me dejes aquí? – intrigada por el motivo de su pronta ausencia, la Summers averiguó.

-Si mis suposiciones son correctas luego de platicarlo con Logan, entonces lo que haré será darles un gran respiro a todos. No serán necesarias más peleas donde los heridos o muertos aumenten. No tendremos que estar pendientes si alguno de los mutantes afectados por la Fuerza Fénix se ha vuelto más loco de lo que ya están. Si lo que pienso llega a funcionar, entonces tú podrás tener un gran poder- quitándose de su posición para agachar su vista y enfocarse en las orbes verdes, habló con suma voluntad el arácnido.

-Pero un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad…- percatándose del sentido que tenían las palabras del hombre que había crecido en su corazón al punto de llegar a confundirla por completo, Hope finalizó el mantra.

Sonriendo tanto interna como externamente, Spiderman terminó por agrandar la distancia entre ellos dos. Se miraron a las caras, donde él podía apreciar la belleza que maduraría con el paso de algunos años más para alcanzar un límite sublime, mientras ella tan solo podía imaginarse cómo era en su totalidad el rostro del hombre que le enseñó más que nadie lo había hecho antes.

-Peter Parker. Ese es mi nombre Hope- optando por revelar su identidad en lugar de su cara, el tótem se presentó formalmente antes de retirarse, sin la necesidad de ver el brillo anhelante que adoptó su pupila al acercarse un poco más a aquello que resguardaba recelosamente su mentor.

* * *

El viento soplaba ferozmente los copos de nieve, enviando sensaciones gélidas hasta sus huesos. Un volcán crepitaba en medio de la noche, demostrando de esta forma un nuevo contraste en el paisaje blanco y negro. Algunas sombras reptaron en el suelo níveo cuando un portal reveló las presencias de Captain America, T'challa, She-Hulk, Iron Fist, Doctor Strange, Wolverine y Spiderman.

Corrían sin parar en dirección a una cueva que rebosaba de calor. Una oleada con aroma a azufre sacado del mismo infierno. La gran nube que se posaba sobre ellos, tapando por momentos la luna, emitía rayos carmesíes que a más de uno rememoraba la época donde los Sinmente atacaron New York.

 _-Por aquí, Avengers-_ una voz resonó en la cabeza del septeto que se encaminaba hacia su destino.

 _-Profesor X? -_ replicó mentalmente Logan.

- _Debemos actuar con presteza-_ comentó el hombre calvo, viendo junto a sus X-men como el otro grupo llegaba.

El interior de la falla geológica enseñaba un panorama que rayaba en la locura. Geiseres de fuego escupían a cada segundo, estalactitas y estalagmitas crecían desafiando las leyes de la física, demonios con miles de dientes aserrados y cuerpo de gusanos custodiaban desde lo alto.

-No puedo creerlo, Magik ha traído el Limbo al plano terrenal- masculló nervioso el Hechicero Supremo.

-Puedes revertirlo? – cuestionó Jennifer Walters.

-No- fue toda la respuesta que dio en antiguo cirujano.

-Menudo mago eres…- susurró Spidey, percibiendo cómo su sentido arácnido estallaba cada vez que uno de los infernales gusanos miraba en su dirección.

-Acaso tú puedes manipular a las arañas, Spiderman? – molesto por la retórica de su compañero, Strange dijo.

-De hecho sí- orgulloso de ese detalle, replicó inmediatamente el vigilante.

-…- guardó silencio por vergüenza el místico.

-Te atrapó allí, chispitas- se oyó el comentario de Arma X.

-Stephen, podrían volvernos invisibles hasta que pueda localizar a los demás mediante telepatía? – Charles requirió a su colega Illuminati.

Dicho portador de magia acató el pedido, siendo que inmediatamente se volvieron figuras translúcidas luego de un corto movimiento de manos. Se habían dado cuenta que los centinelas captaron sus aromas, teniendo que apurar el trote para alcanzar el profundo punto donde varios héroes y heroínas estaban apresados en pegajosos capullos con criaturas símiles a sanguijuelas que se alimentaban de sus energías.

-Hay que sacarlos de aquí inmediatamente- clamó mentalmente Rogers.

-No puedo abrir un portal a K'un-Lun. Hay demasiadas fuerzas interfiriendo, por lo que deberemos hacerlo físicamente- declaró Dr. Strange, para después ser empujado hacia un lado por Spidey, evitando así un espadazo.

-Bueno…no era la solución que me esperaba, pero ahora debemos preocuparnos de otras cosas- dijo el vigilante de Queens luego de perder la invisibilidad y ver cómo Captain America bloqueaba las fintas de Magik y Storm trataba de detener a Colossus.

Incluso si poseían la ventaja numérica contra dos miembros de la Fuerza Fénix, ellos estaban perdiendo debido a que estaban preocupados por el bienestar de los prisioneros. Las enormes lentes blancas observaban toda la acción en un mutismo que pasó por desapercibido para todos los combatientes excepto Logan, quien esperaba la orden de su hermano para que comenzase todo lo que habían tenido en mente.

Spiderman midió presurosamente la distancia que había entre el punto de batalla y el lugar donde estaban retenidos Thor y el resto. Estiró sus brazos en dirección a sus compañeros más alejados, siendo T'challa y Iron Fist, procediendo inmediatamente a lanzar dos líneas de telaraña que se adhirieron a sus espaldas antes de ser jalados con increíble fuerza en su dirección.

-Logan, es hora! Llévatelos a todos mientras trato de contenerlos! Y ruega a dios que nuestro plan funcione mejor que la estúpida idea de Tony! – exclamó Peter, saltando hacia el techo de la cueva y golpeando con sus piernas las estalactitas con el propósito de derrumbar el trecho que separaba a los hermanos rusos de los demás.

Los dos mutantes con poderes cósmicos miraron en una amalgama de sorpresa y desprecio al tótem, el cual descendió del techo con grácil habilidad, enseñando a través de sus movimiento total despreocupación. Algo completamente opuesto a lo que su mente ocultaba.

-Contenernos, hombrecillo? Y cómo planeas hacer eso? – la blonda cuestionó, alzando su espada en llamas.

-Hmmm…veamos…Toc, to…! Oh vamos, es que ya nadie aprecia los clásicos? – adoptando una pose meditativa, Spiderman inició su plan con una broma, pero viéndose obligado a saltar hacia atrás cuando una llamarada proveniente de la mano derecha del mutante gigante salió disparada a su lugar.

-Hablas mucho y eso molesta- con un notable acento ruso, Piotr comunicó, yéndose a donde las pilas de rocas que bloqueaban la salida estaban.

-Oh, en serio!? Por favor, no se vayan! Recién estamos conociéndonos. A ver…repasemos lo que conozco de ustedes…les encanta la espeleología, los incendios y golpear muy duro a la gente que quiere ayudarlo- desvarió el vigilante al mismo tiempo que disparaba redes alrededor de los hermanos rusos, esperando comprar tiempo al convertirlos en capullos.

Lamentablemente solo les bastó crear una llamarada incandescente para librarse, dándole unos segundos necesarios al tótem para que su sentido arácnido le advierta del puñetazo que estaba a punto de recibir. Contorsionando su cuerpo como si fuese un gimnasta, la araña no solo evitó la reyerta de Colossus, sino que también el ser dejado inconsciente por el arma que blandía Magik.

El ceño se frunció para ambos portadores de la Fuerza Fénix, siendo que era la primera vez que alguien los eludía tan elegantemente al mismo tiempo que parecía tomarse la situación con poca seriedad. Incluso si se esforzaban, algo les impedía entrometerse en los pensamientos del vigilante de Queens, como si una gran telaraña que no podían quemar los atrapase.

Una telaraña hecha de una fuerza energética similar a que ellos poseían actualmente. Algo que sobrepasaba lo físico y místico al mismo tiempo.

-Saben...yo…estuve…toda la semana…Ya dejen de querer golpearme por un segundo! – trató de comunicarse la araña, esquivando fintas y explosiones de fuego con cada segundo que transcurría, fastidiándose al final y propinándole un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Colossus con todas sus fuerzas ya que sabía que volvería a ponerse de pie debido a su regeneración.

-Eso dolió…- masajeándose la quijada con asombroso demostrado en sus ojos, habló Piotr.

-No tanto como el corazón que le rompiste a Katherine, Colossus- escupió venenosamente el Avenger, dejando atrás su faceta bromista para tomarse en serio el problema que pensaba solucionar para Hope.

La rubia intentó apuñalarlo en medio de su pecho tras haber movido su cabeza anteriormente para esquivar una bola de telaraña. Pero antes de que pudiese ella llevar a cabo su ataque, un sonido a su espalda fue todo el aviso para saber que lo que había dejado pasar no era lo que creía, sino que era una bomba que se adhirió a un muro de rocas y disparó una línea a la espalda de la mutante.

Perdiendo la estabilidad, Magik soltó inoportunamente su espada mientras era jalada, dándole la chance al tótem que patear dos veces el arma de manera consecutiva. La primera para voltear el sentido de la hoja, y la segunda para golpear el pomo con gran fuerza para enviar la espada directamente al hombro de la mutante rusa.

-Hermana! – gritó el poseído Colossus, girándose para aplastar con una patada al cabeza de red, pero asombrándose cuando este saltó y usó su piernas como soporte con el fin utilizar las suyas para golpearle de lleno en el rostro.

El castaño estaba agitado. No era su costumbre usar tal cantidad de fuerza como para matar a alguien normal o dejar inconsciente a titanes como Hulk o Juggernaut. El tiempo se le acababa, y solo la cara de la mesías mutante se le venía a la mente como reemplazo del mantra que le legó su difunto tío.

-Así que era eso lo que tanto ocultabas en tu mente? Patético, aquella chiquilla asustadiza solo sabe huir- expresó Illyana al quitarse la Soulsword con dificultad y emprender camino en sentido a donde Peter estaba de pie.

-Es gracioso que eso venga de una mutante que profesaba paz y terminó siendo parte de un genocidio- refiriéndose a la catástrofe de Wakanda, Spidey usó el Camino de la Araña para golpear los nervios de brazos y cuello pertenecientes a la rubia.

Un estallido a espaldas del Avenger, en conjunto de la migraña que estaba padeciendo al percibir con antelación las decenas de ataques, le brindaron unos milisegundos milagrosos. La arma recubierta de acero orgánico por poco le envolvía la garganta, siendo que el haberse movido hacia la izquierda le permitió mantener su vida a cambio de los huesos rotos de su antebrazo diestro.

-AHHHH! Maldición! – exclamó adolorido el tótem, logrando librarse al contorsionar su fisionomía lo suficiente para esquivar un puñetazo al abdomen y poder poner su pulgar en el ojo izquierdo del mutante.

-Qué estás queriendo hacer hombrecito? Mi piel es de acero, nada puedes lograr con intentar hundir tus uñ…AGHHHHH! – comenzó a decir con arrogancia el ruso, sin percatarse que clavar su dedo no era la intención de Spidey.

Usando la Marca de Kaine, Peter logró arrancarle parte del ojo a Colossus. Sabiendo que eso no lo detendría por mucho tiempo, usó el disponible para soltarse y envolver su herida extremidad con gran cantidad de telarañas. Habiendo logrado crear un firme férula que abarcaba inclusive su mano, el tótem la empezó a usar como arma contundente al momento de hacer retroceder a un terca Magik que aún intentaba rebanarlo, acción que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano, el cual trató de golpear también a la araña pero solo encontrándose en su lugar un espacio vacío gracias a la agilidad del vigilante.

-Acabemos con él de una vez por todas- enojada por ser superada, la mutante con poderes cósmicos farfulló.

-Los demás de seguro que ya han escapado, hermana- replicó el gigante de acero, dando lentos pasos junto a Illyana en dirección a un encorvado héroe que respiraba agitadamente.

-Eso es realmente penoso. Por qué te contuviste todo este tiempo, hermano? Con todo el poder que dispones, y no lo utilizas bien! Ahora termina con esto antes de que yo termine con ustedes dos! – comandó la portadora de Soulsword.

-Deja de decir cosas como esas, Illyana. Empiezas a preocuparme, quizás deberías dejar que yo lleve esta carga en lugar de ambos- volteándose para enfrentar a su hermana, Colossus replicó, sin saber que Spiderman sonreía bajo su máscara a medida que retrocedía lentamente.

-Eres un niñato simplón, Piotr! Apenas si sabes qué hacer con el que posees…! – proclamó audiblemente la rubia, erigiendo su espada con intención de enfrentarse al ruso.

-Las disputas fraternales son tan indecorosas…deberían de aprender a llevarse bien. Al fin y al cabo, los dos saben qué ocurrirá con todo ese poder que tienen si alguno de los dos cae, no? Estoy muy seguro que no quieren ver eso…- rogando internamente que lo que tenía en mente funcionase por el bien de Hope y el resto del mundo, Peter comentó en un tono que haría orgulloso a cierto dios embustero.

* * *

El grupo de rescate integrado por Wolverine, Captain America, Black Panther y Storm se quedaron tiesos al ver dos reconocidos cuerpos tirados en el suelo como marionetas a las que sus cuerdas fueron cortadas. El calor era sofocante aún, perturbando el ambiente enrarecido con el aroma a sulfuro, creando un perfecto escenario demencial con los destruidos cuerpos de los vigías desperdigados por todo el lugar.

-Spiderm…! – Logan estuvo a punto de llamar a su amigo, pero se detuvo nuevamente desde la lejanía al ver cómo este estaba sentado en el suelo mientras frente suyo había un enorme ave de fuego.

-Demonios, va a morir! Hay que hacer alg…! – Steve Rogers intentó correr a salvar a su colega, solo para ser detenido por el mutante gruñón que tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, él sabe lo que está por hacer- comentó el canadiense.

-Y qué es eso? – sin comprender, T'challa cuestionó.

-Volver a controlar a Fénix por un tiempo. Algo en lo que yo fallé por mi ira contenida- develó el longevo mutante, sorprendiendo a todos por la noticia.

El castaño, por su lado, estaba viendo a través de sus lentes blancas a la fuerza cósmica que brillaba constantemente. En lugar de haberse escapado para irse con los huéspedes restantes, la porción de poder se quedó mirándolo fijamente, reconociéndolo, analizándolo.

Chirridos agudos como un canto inmortal se hicieron oír, estremeciendo en un principio al tótem, pero luego tranquilizándose cuando descubrió que era su manera de saludar.

-Ha pasado tiempo, no es así? Lo lamento si fue fugaz nuestro primer encuentro, pero realmente lo hice para que Rachel se recuperara aquella vez que quedó malherida- rememorando el accidente que hubo con Arcade, el arácnido habló.

-Anansi…- en lugar sonar rasposa y agresiva como su naturaleza lo indicaba, fue suave y femenina la voz que evocó ese antiguo nombre.

-Oh…ese nombre. Hace tiempo no lo escuchaba. Ezekiel decía que yo era él, una reencarnación luego de tanto tiempo, encargada de la telaraña. Pero en verdad yo no lo creo, ambos somos distintos a pesar de compartir muchas similitudes. Tal como sucedió con Jean y Rachel Grey- refutó el Avenger, sin voltearse a ver si sus compañeros estaban a punto de hacer algo.

-Qué buscas…? – preguntó esta vez la fuerza cósmica, acercando su pico ígneo al rostro del vigilante, permitiéndose ser acariciada como si fuesen amigos.

-Tu ayuda. Déjame ser tu portador para llevarte hasta Hope sin correr el riesgo de perderte con Cyclops o Emma Frost- percibiendo una calidez similar a la de la joven mujer que entrenó todo este tiempo al tocar la cabeza de Fénix, contestó Peter.

-Me rechazó…- como si sonase compungida, el ente cósmico dijo.

-Lo hizo porque es joven y tiene miedo. No conocía lo que es tener un gran poder. Uno que demande mucho de la persona que lo posee. Pero yo la he entrenado, Fénix. Está lista para ser tu huésped- medió el neoyorkino, dejando los mimos y poniéndose de pie.

-Confías en ella, Anansi? – interrogó Fénix.

-…Por qué no lo averiguas por tú misma? – permitiéndole tácitamente el sondear su mente, el Parker esbozó una mueca gentil bajo la máscara.

Las alas del pájaro se extendieron en su totalidad, creando una enorme oleada de calor que hizo sudar al cuarteto que atestiguaba los actos de Spiderman. En un principio creyeron que estaba a punto de ser obliterado, solo para tranquilizarse cuando fue envuelto con cuidado antes de desaparecer por completo.

Cuando el fulgor se apagó, solo la figura estilizada del tótem estaba de pie. Su vestimenta había sufrido notables cambios, tal como había sucedido con los mutantes. El negro predominaba completamente, siendo solo unos detalles rojos con patrones de telarañas que formaban un fénix en el pecho y una araña en la espalda, así como las lentes blancas cambiaron a un rojo incandescente que emanaba un miasma cálido.

-Bub…? – cuestionó dubitativamente Logan, sacando a relucir sus garras en caso de tener que defenderse.

-…Logan. Lograron sacar a todos? – girando lentamente su cabeza en dirección al cuarteto, Peter habló con voz ronca.

El mutante gruñó con una mueca alegre en su cara, pudiendo sentir el calor que emanaba su hermano en todo menos la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo una serenidad que atentaba a convertirse en furia.

-Todos están en la enfermería de K'un-Lun. Qué te ha pasado, Spiderman? – la fémina de piel chocolate dialogó.

-He comprado tiempo. Ahora debemos apurarnos, puedo sentir que Cyclops está por atacar a Hope- emprendiendo camino a la salida tras arrastrar los cuerpos inconscientes de Piotr e Illyana, respondió el vigilante de Queens, encontrándose afuera en la nieve a Xavier.

-Spiderman…- solo pudo decir el telépata ante la sorpresa que se llevó.

-Todos van a reaccionar de la misma forma? Porque si es así, les digo que me largo de aquí. Hope podría necesitar mi ayuda- un tanto molesto por tener que detenerse con cada reacción de la gente que estaba presente, rezongó Spidey al mismo tiempo que flotaba levemente sobre el suelo níveo.

-Araña, aguarda. Llévanos a todos, quizás podamos ser de ayuda- llamó Wolverine, conociendo perfectamente el motivo por apuro que acomplejaba al neoyorkino.

-Entonces sujétense, porque no sé cómo funciona realmente esto del viaje a grandes velocidades- extendiendo sus brazos para que cada uno de sus acompañantes se aferren, Spiderman emprendió vuelo en dirección a la tierra del kung fu.

* * *

Caminaba en círculos bajo la sombra del árbol que había reclamado como propio junto a Peter durante los entrenamientos. Su mirada verde se enfocaba en los héroes rescatados, los cuales llegaron en compañía del grupo enviado excepto por cierta araña. Dicha ausencia hizo pensar a Hope que el peor de sus temores se había llevado a cabo. Incluso cuando cuestionó a Logan y este le hizo saber que se había quedado por voluntad propia, ella no se tranquilizó.

Por más que intentase mantener su mente en calma, su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente al abrazarse a sí mismo con la intención de recordar cómo se sentía ser abrazada por el hombre que le enseñó más que nadie.

Un estallido en el cielo, el cual iluminó por completo la ciudad oculta entre las montañas, resonó en los oídos de todos los habitantes. El temor inundó sus seres cuando un visor color rubí resplandeció temerariamente, observándolos con desprecio, como si fuesen meros insectos inservibles.

-HOPE! ES HORA DE VOLVER A CASA! – el llamado de Scott Summers hizo eco en cada templo.

-Qué…? – incapaz de modular una oración completa, la mesías mutante se halló nuevamente petrificada.

-Se acabó la diversión. Es hora de afrontar tu destino, Hope- proclamó Cyclops, haciendo brillar su visor y despidiendo consecuentemente un poderoso rayo justo a donde la joven estaba.

La pelirroja vio cómo dicho ataque se aproximaba a su destino, lo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con sus brazos con la esperanza de soportar tal castigo. Por un segundo llegó a creer que todo había terminado, ya que sentía el aire rozar sus mejillas y una calidez reconocible envolver su cuerpo.

-Abre los ojos Hope. O de otra manera no podrás sacar provecho a todo lo que te enseñé- una ronca voz llegó al oído siniestro de la fémina, teniendo que abrir sus ojos para descubrir a su salvador.

-Peter…? Estás bien? Eres Fénix!? Cómo pasó esto!? – trémula era el tono empleado en un comienzo por la Summers, para después transformarse en una más calma que soltó como una metralleta varias preguntas.

-Bueno…verás, esta no es la primera vez que tengo a Fénix…es una graciosa historia en verdad. Todo se remonta a la época cuando era amigo con Brian y su grup…- intentó desvariar con un tono bromista el tótem, enfadando al mutante que lanzaba rayos ópticos en cada lugar que el dúo saltaba.

-Cállate, Spiderman! No sé cómo has sido capaz de contener a Fénix, pero lo remediaré ahora mismo! – iracundo exclamó el mutante, queriendo abalanzase sobre la araña pero siendo atrapado en una red que lo arrojó al suelo.

-Ese árbol que destruiste era nuestro favorito, Scotty. Tú y el desopilante grupito que juntaste proclamaban egoístamente el querer salvar una especie…pero a qué precio? Matando a otra? Acaso no aprendiste nada de las clases de biología que impartían en la secundaria? – mirando con tristeza al pedazo de tronco chamuscado que quedaba, Spiderman indagó reflexivamente tras depositar en el suelo a la pelirroja y pararse delante de ella mientras miraba con un toque de alegría el pequeño brote que nació del corazón frutal que enterró anteriormente a unos metros.

-No te interpongas en mi camino! No sabes nada de nosotros! Soy casi un dios, nada puede detenerme! No tú, ni los Avengers y ni siquiera este pueblo! – explotando en un sinfín de llamas, el mutante se libró de su aprisionamiento e irguió en el aire.

-Matas a seres incapaces de defenderse. A jóvenes que solo buscaban apoyo. A una civilización entera por celos. Tú no eres mejor que Magneto en sus mejores épocas. Quizás debamos cambiar te nombre…qué te parece Red Skull 2.0? – se mofó la araña, moviéndose hacia los costados para eludir los rayos, mientras que Hope reflejaba naturalmente sus movimientos.

-Escucharás a ese farsante, Hope? Te pondrás en contra de los tuyos? – reclamó el ex esposo de Jean Grey.

-Si me haces elegir entre un asesino y un hombre que me ha abierto su corazón hacia mí…no hay que ser una genio para optar por lo mejor- frunciendo el ceño por la actitud prepotente que tenía el hombre que vendría a ser su abuelo, la mesías refutó.

-Intento salvar nuestra raza, niña! Si para ello necesito convertirme en un monstruo, entonces yo…AGHHH! – descendiendo al suelo y avanzando sin temor alguno a donde mentor y pupila estaban, Cyclops gritó sus pensamientos hasta que soltó un alarido desgarrador.

Tres pares de garras metálicas habían atravesado su abdomen, generando un contratiempo a la regeneración del Summers cuando este no supo si concentrarse en lidiar con su compatriota mutante o el dúo que tenía delante.

-Cometiste un error, Cyke…creíste controlar al Fénix con toda tu ira guardada. Además de no mirar hacia delante- se burló Arma X, aprovechando el hecho de que Scott estaba mirándolo a él en ese momento.

-Qu…!? – estuvo a punto de gritar el mutante, siendo sorprendido al ver un puño acercarse a velocidad vertiginosa y conectándose a su sien.

-Eso fue por Jean, idiota. Nunca la mereciste- habiendo usado más fuerza que contra Colossus para desmayar al portador de la Fuerza Fénix, Peter se sacudió la mano mientras sentía que la porción de la entidad cósmica entraba en su interior.

-Se…se terminó? – la ojiverde murmuró sin soltar la parte posterior del traje de su mentor, sin importarle que todos los héroes y monjes miraban con asombro la situación que se llevó a cabo.

-Aún no, pequeño saltamontes. Emma Frost, revélate y ahórranos el inconveniente de ir golpeando puerta por puerta para encontrarte- sosegando los nervios de la mesías, quien le golpeó en el pecho infantilmente, declaró el tótem.

Todo un templo se desarmó en cuestión de milisegundos, como si hubiese sido construido con piezas de Legos. La esbelta figura adiamantada de la telépata rubia se erguía en los cielos, descendiendo parsimoniosamente a medida que empezaba a cambiar su aspecto al de una llamarada viviente.

-Éramos cinco. Cinco Fénix, Spiderman. Y ahora tan solo quedamos tú y yo…Todo el poder se distribuía equitativamente, incluso cuando Namor cayó primero…pero ahora, tú eres una potencia mucho mayor que yo- con voz sedosa y envolvente, la Reina Blanca parló.

-No quiero pelear. Nunca quise que esto ocurriese en un principio. Si tengo que echarle la culpa a alguien, elegiría a los Illuminati- respondió el héroe subestimado.

-Hey! – se escuchó el grito de Iron Man.

-Sería tan fácil incinerar este mundo. Lo veo cada vez que cierro los ojos. Podemos hacerlo juntos, sabes? Tenemos el poder de rehacer todo a nuestra voluntad. Podrías traer a Gwendolyn si quisieras…- sugerente fue la oferta de la rubia, ostentando a una alianza con la araña.

-…- fue el silencio que se produjo en la ciudad.

-Acabas de leer mi mente, verdad? Eso confirma rotundamente que eres la última de mis telépatas preferidas- desestimó la plática con un pensamiento propio el Parker.

-Qué no estaba con Cyclops? – inocentemente preguntó Hope desde su lugar detrás de la araña.

-Acostúmbrate, mocosa. Ella cambia de novios como de ropa- gruñó Logan.

Sin quitar sus lentes rojas de la mirada impasible de la blonda, Spidey disparó una bola de telarañas a Illyana, la cual se había despertado e intentó escapar. Ese acto captó la atención de Strange, quien rápidamente creó unas esposas para someter a los hermanos rusos.

-Mira Emma…puedo decirte Emma, verdad? Ya estoy cansado de esto, sin contar que no puedo contener por demasiado tiempo a Fénix en mi interior…- retomando el diálogo amenamente tranquilo, el tótem entrecruzó sus dedos con los de su estudiante cuando esta los puso sobre su estómago.

-Entonces dámelo. Prefiero manipularlo yo antes que se desperdicie con alguien como tú- interrumpió la miembro restante de los Cinco Fénix.

-En serio no tienes nada mejor que hacer? No lo sé, ir a comprar ropa que apenas te cubre? O un nuevo juego de sadomasoquismo? Lo digo ya que pertenecías al Hellfire Club, y esa gente no estaba muy cuerda que digamos…- cansado de pelear por el día, trató de remediar el problema pacíficamente por última vez la araña.

-Bub…- trató de retomar la atención de su amigo, Wolverine.

-…Todavía recuerdo cuando secuestraron a Jean y todo terminó muy mal para ustedes. O cuando confiaron en Mr. Sinister y este empezó a hacer clones. O…- comenzó a enumerar hecho verídicos el tótem, molestando a Frost.

-Peter, estás haciendo esto a propósito, verdad? – la voz de Hope llegó a los oídos del susodicho.

-Eh? Oh, sí…solo para distraerla- admitió el subestimado héroe.

-Nada me detiene de matarte, Spiderman. Solo un movimiento de mi mano y tu cuello se partirá- impacientándose por la demora, Emma comentó.

-Eso no sería muy recomendable. Tanto por mi salud, como para la de todos ustedes- sonriendo bajo su máscara, Peter respondió seriamente.

-Por qué dirías eso? – curiosa por la respuesta, se dejó llevar por la charla en lugar de acabar con el encuentro rápidamente la fémina mutante.

-Pregúntale a tu Fénix antes de que te quite lo que no te pertenece- replicó el arácnido, alzando lentamente su brazo derecho en dirección a la rubia y esperando pacientemente a que el Fénix dente de ella saliese por voluntad propia para unirse al resto que contenía en su interior.

Los ojos de Emma Frost se abrieron ante la tácita revelación que recibía en su cabeza, dando unos pasos hacia atrás como si temiese romper algo demasiado frágil. Algo tan deleznable y bello como una telaraña.

Avengers, mutantes y monjes apreciaron el instante que una oleada de fuego se desprendió de la huésped hostil restante, librando al ente cósmico que terminó por unirse a Spiderman mientras que Frost se dejaba caer al suelo y tapaba su rostro en vergüenza. Logan intentó acercársele, pero un llamado al alto por parte del tótem lo detuvo en su lugar, explicándole que no sería necesario ya.

-Hope- soltando la mano izquierda de la joven que aún lo abrazaba, para poder girar ciento ochenta grados y enfrentarla, el arácnido llamó.

-Sí? – sumisa fue la respuesta de la pupila.

-Es tu turno esta vez. Yo ya hice mi parte como te lo prometí- acariciando la mejilla de la joven, comentó el mentor.

-Es mucho poder, Peter…temo por lo que pueda hacer- en voz baja, lo suficiente para que solo él la escuche, murmuró ella.

-Confío en ti. Harás lo que yo no puedo con este poder. Algunos no nacemos con esa capacidad, pero tú sabrás perfectamente que hacer. Además, ya te he dicho lo que acarrea tener semejante poder…- apoyando su frente contra la de ella y cerrando los ojos bajo su máscara, Peter habló sin prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de que la Summers estaba descubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro.

Los delgados dedos buscaron sentir la barba rasposa que poseía el tótem, jugando por unos interminables segundos mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba una vez más el resto del rostro oculto. Su pecho hacía eco de los frenéticos latidos, siendo que por esto ella movió su cabeza en dirección a la curvatura del cuello del hombre y apegarse más contra él, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo.

-…Conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Lo sé, tú me lo enseñaste. Y es por eso que te quiero mucho- sin alejarse un milímetro de su agarre, completó el mantra la joven mujer.

-Yo también siento lo mismo. Ahora prepárate para sostenerme ya que estoy muy cansado y de seguro me desmayaré- apoyando castamente sus labios resecos en la mejilla tersa de la mesías, Spiderman advirtió antes de sentir como la fuerza cósmica se escapaba de su cuerpo para fundirse en el de Hope.

Un fulgor invadió a la muchacha, resplandeciendo el paisaje semi destruido con un enorme ave en ascuas. El calor aumentó exponencialmente a medida que se hacía más brillante la luz, para finalmente apagarse y revelar a la hija de Cable vistiendo un traje que era remembranza al que su antecesora utilizó alguna vez.

-El blanco y el dorado te sientan…Fénix- logró decir el tótem arácnido tras regresar al estado que tenía durante la pelea contra los hermanos rusos, para posteriormente desmayarse en los brazos de la fémina.

-Puedo decir lo mismo del azul y el rojo, Anansi- replicó con suavidad cariñosa la Summers mientras era envuelta en llamas y cargaba a su mentor con cuidado.

Caminó con delicadeza y autoridad al mismo tiempo. Sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo, provocando un vacío en el polvoriento terreno, demostrando así la única señal de que ella anduvo por allí. Su antigua mirada verde se volvió dorada, enfocándola en las caras de los Avengers y X-men que atestiguaban sus actos.

-Escúchenme atentamente. Ya no soy la joven que conocieron, sino una mujer. Soy fuego y vida encarnados. Ahora y para siempre, soy Fénix- se presentó la pelirroja, desbordando un aura de poder que usó para que los demás la reconozcan.

El resto la observaron. Todos y cada uno de ellos a la espera de la primera grieta, del primer indicio de que la batalla aun no hubiera terminado. De que no habían cometido de cambiar un huésped retorcido por otro.

-Hope…- llamó Charles Xavier, midiendo sus actos para no provocar algún problema.

-Sosténgalo por un segundo. Necesito terminar con todo este problema- refiriéndose primero al hombre que cargaba y entregó posteriormente a Logan, la susodicha puso su atención en la mutante con poderes caóticos, quien comprendió a la perfección.

-Qué quieren hacer? – un malherido Hawkeye preguntó en voz alta.

-Arreglar lo que fue roto- Beast replicó.

-Ella usará los poderes de Wanda, no es así? – fue la interrogante realizada por Jessica Drew.

-Los poderes caóticos fue lo que arrasó con los mutantes. Hope tiene la capacidad de asimilar habilidades ajenas, por lo que usará eso a su favor en conjunto a la entidad cósmica que alberga- el Hechicero Supremo contestó, viendo como la romaní y la mesías unían sus manos.

La combinación de dos fuerzas completamente opuestas permitieron que la mesías mutante llevase a cabo la labor de resarcir el daño provocado por la locura que padeció tiempo atrás la hija de Magneto. La voluntad de querer cambiar todo nuevamente con ayuda del renacimiento que brindaba el Fénix, hizo que todos en K'un-Lun viesen cómo el ente cósmico se alzase a estrepitosas velocidad al espacio, y así consecuentemente dispersarse en miles de proyecciones a distintos focos del planeta.

* * *

-Cuánto tiempo más va a dormir? – en un susurro para no despertar al cansado paciente, indagó una pelirroja que había regresado a su típica vestimenta.

-El necesario para recomponerse. Agradece que tu tutor posee un factor curativo acelerado, de otra manera estaría conectado a máquinas como algunos otros- el monje que dirigía la ciudad oculta respondió de brazos cruzados.

Los cabellos rojizos se desperdigaron sobre el abdomen del adormilado hombre, sonriendo ligeramente al percibir el añorado calor corporal y cómo a pesar de ser una almohada firme le resultaba genuinamente cómoda. El entrecejo se le frunció al ver el brazo con la férula, recorriendo las sedas que lo componían con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Lo lastimaron- fue todo lo que ella dijo.

-Él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Lo hizo por ti, fue por eso que su imagen se reveló en la charca de Bo-Ling, muchacha- confesó Yu-Ti, pudiendo unir por completo todos los hilos que representaban la visión.

-Me lo podría haber dicho. Lo podría haber ayudado- con leve enojo se expresó la fémina, picando el pecho de la araña con sus uñas, pero desistiendo luego de unos segundos para dejar reposar su palma sobre el repetitivo latir del corazón.

-Admito que fue peligroso lo que hizo. Aun así, él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Y por ello puso su confianza en ti. El Fénix lo conocía y viceversa- volteándose para retirarse de la habitación privada, finalizó sus pensamientos el monje de verde.

Una vez sola en la recámara junto al tótem, Hope tan solo se dedicó a escuchar la tranquila respiración de este. Alzándose con precaución para no despertarlo, se fue acercando al rostro semi descubierto con el fin de rozar el mentón que poseía una notable barba.

Controlando sus temblorosas manos y mirando a todos lados para corroborar que nadie estuviese cerca, la Summers tomó cuidadosamente el borde plegado de la máscara y comenzó a levantarla. El puente de la nariz fue mostrándose más y más, hasta llegar a un par de ojos cerrados y finalizar con un descontrolado cabello castaño corto. La respiración se atragantó en el pecho de la mutante, siendo capaz por primera vez de apreciar la fas del hombre que quería profundamente luego de compartir secretos el uno con el otro.

Entreabrió sus rosáceos labios para dejar escapar un suspiro contenido. El verde de sus orbes parecía brillar incontrolablemente con cada milímetro que ella acortaba para aproximarse a la cara del vigilante. Sus oídos escuchaban el retumbar de su corazón, bombeando sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo con prisa.

Era incapaz de contener su impulso instintivo, el cual le reclamaba terminar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tan poca era la distancia, que prácticamente podía sentir que aquella barba rasposa para sus dedos, resultaba suave para la sensibilidad de su boca.

-Ejem…! – una gruñona voz carraspeó a espaldas de la Fénix, quien se sobresaltó y terminó parada junto a la camilla con los brazos en alto mientras sus pómulos adoptaban un tono rosa.

-Lo…Lo…Logan! Qué haces aquí!? – exclamó en voz moderadamente baja la pelirroja.

-Vengo a ver como estaba…aunque con tus cuidados debo de pensar que ya está recomponiéndose- con una sardónica mueca dibujada en su cara, replicó el canadiense.

-Qué? No, yo…! No le veas la cara! – sin comprender en un principio las palabras del adulto longevo, ella recapacitó inmediatamente y trató de ocultar con sus manos el rostro de Peter.

-Yo ya lo conozco, mocosa. Por qué no mejor vas a buscar algo para afeitarlo? De esa manera despertará con mucho mejor humor- ofreció de forma extraña el hombre con esqueleto de Adamantium, pero sin perturbar a la mujer que intercaló miradas entre su foco de atracción y uno de sus antiguos profesores antes de asentir y salir de la habitación a toda prisa.

El mutante esperó pacientemente a que los pasos de la joven mujer fuesen lejanos para poder sacar un puro y encenderlo antes de soltar una enorme bocanada de humo en dirección a la ventana que mostraba el lugar donde el árbol que usaban mentor y pupila estaba destruido.

-Ya deja de fingir, araña- sin voltearse a mirar a su hermano, comandó el mutante.

-Eres el Grinch…- murmuró dicho vigilante al abrir lentamente sus ojos chocolate y girar su cabeza a donde la ventana estaba.

-Adoro retribuirte las molestias constantes que me das- orgulloso de su acto, reveló Logan.

-Recuérdame que llame a Wade para decirle que lo extrañas- replicó inmediatamente el tótem.

-No te atreverías, bub…- reticente a sufrir con el mercenario bocazas, contestó el mutante estremecido.

-No me tientes entonces- ocultando su diversión con un semblante serio, advirtió el Parker.

-Grrr…mejor vuelve a dormirte que la muchacha está por llegar- aceptando la derrota, el longevo gruñó y se retiró del lugar para terminar de fumar su habano en tranquilidad.

-Ya, ya…no seas tan gruñoncito, Wolvie. Oh! Hola Hope! – despidió el tótem, sorprendiéndose cuando una melena rojiza apareció inesperadamente delante suyo luciendo agitada mientras cargaba un kit de aseo personal.

-Peter! – clamó la fémina, dejando caer su carga para lanzarse sobre su mentor y fundirse en la calidez que emanaba.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo, Hope. Estoy tan feliz que te encuentres bi..UHMMM! – demostrando lo orgulloso que estaba de su pupila, Spiderman acarició su cabeza por unos segundos, para posteriormente ser sorprendido cuando ella reaccionó con fugacidad y chocó sus labios contra los de él.

-…No voy a dejar que nadie más vuelva a interrumpirme en lo que quiero hacer- desafiante por los recuerdos previos a Logan inmiscuyéndose en la enfermería, la Summers declaró con fervor tras separarse y relamerse gustosa.

-Disculpa Hop…- un acento europeo viniendo del exterior de la recámara se hizo escuchar, siendo Wanda quien buscaba a la Fénix para platicar pero en su lugar se quedó tiesa ante la escena que tenía delante.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ! NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN ALGO IMPORTANTE! – como si fuese un déjà vu, la mesías mutante hizo huir espantada a Scarlet Witch, para después retomar el beso que había callado al héroe de Queens.

* * *

 ** _Fin del One-Shot que buscaban entre Peter x Hope!_**

 ** _Lo disfrutaron?_**

 ** _Me excedí un poco con la extensión de la escritura?_**

 ** _Fue lo que les hubiese gustado leer en el canon?_**

 ** _Se esperaban que Peter fuese un huésped?_**

 ** _Logan habría destruido todo?_**

 ** _Cyclops merecía esa paliza?_**

 ** _Hope es buena pareja para nuestro arácnido héroe?_**

 ** _Wanda dejará de recibir gritos por parte de Fénix?_**

 ** _Los Illuminati dejarán de arruinar el día alguna vez?_**

 ** _POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, CRÍTICAS, ETC! SON REALMENTE BIENVENIDAS PARA MÍ, YA QUE CON ELLOS PUEDO ENTERARME DE LO QUE PIENSAN!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _PD: Mañana retomo Niñeros por obligación._**

 ** _PD 2: La última parte del What if? Está en proceso de revisión y reescritura (tal como lo fue esta historia)._**


End file.
